The High King's Bride
by spartiechic
Summary: The High King has gotten news that he must find a bride or abdicate his throne. Who should he choose, but Sarah Williams. What will happen when Jareth finds out he may be getting a new mother? Can he stop the wedding before it's too late? J/S/OC
1. The Test

**A/N**: So, I had this story knocking at my brain for awhile now. Please let me know if you'd like me to continue it. I still plan to regularly update my other stories in progress. Review please! They make me so happy, I update sooner.

**Disclaimer:** The parts in italics in this chapter are taken directly from the script and married to the novel by A.C.H. Smith. I don't own either.

* * *

The High King paced his chambers frantically. When his court had presented him with his latest challenge, he had thought them mad. He had been married for over a thousand years to a woman he loved deeply. She had only left him to join the Underworld one hundred years ago. He wasn't ready to take another wife. Unfortunately, the counsel had other ideas. He couldn't keep ruling alone. He needed a Queen by his side.

Who in Hades could he get to be his Queen? He was attracted to all numbers of female Fae, but none of them seemed fit to rule beside him. He only had one more month to find a wife and a new High Queen. If he couldn't, the duties would fall to his son and then the problem of finding a new Queen would be left to him. He loved his eldest son and didn't want his problems to affect him.

As he paced, a new face appeared before him. She was a young mortal that showed considerable courage, strength of character, and fire. As beautiful as she was inside, she was equally gorgeous physically. He tried to remember her name. Sharon? No! Susan? No! Stacey? No! No! No! Suddenly, it came to him. Sarah. Sarah Williams. The young girl had to be nearing twenty five years. It had been at least a decade Aboveground since she had run the Labyrinth. As a mortal, she would keep the boredom at bay. Mortals were so delightfully unpredictable. Unlike most of the Fae women he had had the pleasure to know.

"Gallagher," he shouted. The servant appeared within mere moments. "Go Above and find a mortal by the name of Sarah Williams. This crystal holds information on her last known whereabouts and a picture of her from when she ran the Labyrinth. As soon as you find her, come and tell me at once."

"Yes, sire," Gallagher replied. He disappeared into a cloud of gold and silver glitter.

The High King sat at his desk and eagerly awaited the return of his servant.

* * *

Sarah was at her friend Amy's house. They were sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee and talking about Sarah's latest break-up. Amy looked at her friend and sighed. The woman before her was beautiful, kind, and successful. She was an accomplished journalist and had traveled throughout the world for her stories. This included some of the most dangerous places on earth. Unfortunately, when it came to men, Sarah became a timid girl.

"Kevin was a tyrant," Amy said. "You deserved so much better."

"I guess so," Sarah conceded.

"You guess so?" Amy asked, incredulous. "Sarah! Why would you think you deserved the things that man did to you? He cheated on you girl!"

"I know," Sarah replied. "But I didn't give him what he wanted. He had to find it somewhere."

"What?" Amy cried. "You can't be serious Sarah! That is the most ludicrous thing I've heard you say."

Sarah lowered her eyes in thought. Was her friend right? She suddenly looked at the pretty redhead before her. The expression on her delicate face was almost frightening. She and Amy had been friends since junior year in high school. Amy was the only person to whom she had ever told the story of her time in the Labyrinth. When she didn't run, Sarah knew that this girl was worth keeping in her life. They had gone to college together and celebrated each little victory they had achieved: Amy's loss of her virginity, Sarah's first journalistic assignment overseas, Amy's engagement to Thomas, Sarah's first award, and on and on. Sarah knew what her friend was thinking, almost before Amy did.

"I know," Sarah said finally. "You're right."

"Damn right I am," Amy agreed. "You just need to keep looking."

"I'm tired of looking," Sarah replied. "The man I want doesn't want anything to do with me."

"You can't keep waiting for Jareth," Amy scolded. "You have to grab life and snatch up your own happiness."

"I know," Sarah replied. She thought back to the Goblin King. At first, she thought of him as nothing but an enemy. Gradually, though, she came to see him for what he really was. A man, nothing more. He may have been a King, but really, all he wanted was to be loved. She had rejected him. The story was true. The Goblin King had fallen in love with her and had offered her a crystal containing her dreams. Unfortunately, she had been too young to understand what that had meant. All she could think of was her little brother and the mistake she had made. She couldn't see the man behind the façade. The man who had become exhausted of living up to her expectations.

* * *

_Jareth was waiting for her with his arms folded. She advanced upon him. "Give me the child," she said. _

_He paused before answering. "Sarah - beware. I have been generous up until now, but I can be cruel." _

_"Generous!" She advanced another step. "What have you done that was generous?" _

_"Everything. Everything that you wanted I have done." He took a pace back, into the shadow of the archway. "You asked that the child be taken. I took him. You cowered before me. I was frightening." _

_Taking another step away from her, he gestured in the air. "I have reordered time," he told her. The thirteen-hour clock had appeared, floating above his head. Its hands were whirling around. "I have turned the world upside down." _

_Sarah continued to advance upon him, her arms outreached. He retreated deeper into the shadows. _

_"And I have done it all for you," he said with a shake of his head. "I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me. Isn't that generous?_

_Sarah's lips were parted. "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City For my will is as strong as yours and my -" _

_"Stop!" Jareth raised the palm of his hand to her. "Wait! Look, Sarah. Look what I'm offering you." He raised his left arm and made a large gesture with his hand. A glowing crystal ball appeared in it. He spun it around in his fingers, smiled wanly, and said, "Your dreams." _

_Sarah took another step. _

_"- and my kingdom as great -" _

_The stairs behind Jareth were descending now, and he backed slowly down them as Sarah stood above him. "I ask for so little," he said, spinning the crystal. "Just let me rule you and you can have everything you want." _

_She was frowning, and had halted her advance. "... and my kingdom as great ...," she said. "Damn! I can never remember that line." Sarah's fists were clenched white. She was thinking frantically. What were her right words? _

_Jareth took a step toward her. He needed her belief in him. "Just fear me, love me," he told her in a gentle voice, "do as I say, and I will be your slave." He stretched his hand out toward her, and took another step back up the stairs. Jareth's fingers were close to Sarah's face. _

_She stood where she was, and swallowed. "Kingdom as great ...," she muttered, " ... kingdom as great ..." She saw the crystal spinning in his fingers, and felt on her lips the warmth of his outstretched hand. She gasped, and, from some inspired recess of her mind, the words came out, blurted out. _

_"You have no power over me." _

_

* * *

_

A waving hand brought Sarah back to the present.

"Earth to Sarah," Amy was saying.

"Huh?" Sarah replied, sheepishly.

"Damn it!" Amy exclaimed. "You were thinking of that pompous, arrogant, King again weren't you. You have to give him up Sarah."

"I know," Sarah responded. "It's not that easy."

"Nothing ever is," Amy advised. "You have to just put him out of your mind and move on. Find a nice guy. Settle down. You can't keep waiting for a man who will never come. It's been ten years Sarah. If he was going to come for you, he would have. For all you know, he's found someone else and has kids of his own now."

Sarah visibly flinched at that. A tear ran down her cheek. She hadn't thought of that possibility. Amy was right. She had to move on. Amy saw how upset she was and steered the conversation into more pleasant areas. The girls chatted for over an hour. Neither had noticed the face in the window watching them with a smile.

Gallagher had found Lady Sarah and was happy to return to his own realm. The Aboveground was a scary place. He immediately went to the High King's chambers. There, he found the man sitting at his desk and writing a letter. The King looked up as Gallagher stepped into the room.

"What did you find?" he asked.

"I found the Lady, Your Majesty," Gallagher replied. "She is at a friend's house."

"Take me to her," the High King commanded.

"Yes, sire," he replied. The servant took a hold of the High King's arm and the two transported to outside the house.

The High King was not naïve on the ways of mortal courtship. He knew he could not just take Sarah back to the Underground with him. He'd have to court her as a mortal, sweep her off her feet, and return with her before his time was up. He waved his hand over his body and his appearance changed substantially. His normally long black hair was short and styled in one of the current styles for male Humans. His Fae markings on his face had disappeared, as did his sharp teeth and pointed ears. The clothing he wore were modern jeans and a stylish button up shirt. His knee-high boots transformed into low black boots.

The High King turned to see Sarah and her friend walking out the door and down the street. He cloaked himself so that he would be invisible and started following them. With a wave of his hand, he dismissed Gallagher. The two women appeared to be walking into a heavily congested part of the city. They walked into, what appeared to be, some kind of club. Loud music was playing within. A block away, he uncloaked himself and walked up to the window. He conjured up some Human money and paid the cover charge. Another Mortal stamped his hand.

Walking into the club, the High King tried to find Sarah and her friend. It wasn't long before he spotted them at the bar. He was in luck. There was an empty seat next to her. He swiftly walked over to it and sat down. He ignored the looks he was getting from other women in the room. His Fae charm was sometimes hard to tone down. After a moment, he ordered a cocktail and turned to the object of his desire. She was looking in her purse for something.

"Is there something I can help you with Miss?" he asked.

"I seem to have misplaced my pen," she said without looking at him.

"Here," he said, conjuring a pen and slipping it over to her. She took it and looked up at him for the first time.

Sarah had rarely been struck speechless. This was one of those times. The man in front of her was breathtakingly handsome. With trembling fingers, she passed the pen to Amy. Her friend looked at her and then looked at the reason for her sudden silence. She smirked and whispered something into Sarah's ear, causing the dark haired girl to blush fiercely.

A slow song came over the speakers and the High King rose. He offered her his hand and she, with just a moment of hesitation, took it. He led her out onto the dance floor and they began to dance closely.

"Who are you?" Sarah asked.

"My name is Ryan," he said, gazing into her emerald eyes with his crystal blue ones.

"I'm Sarah," she replied. "I've never seen you here before."

"I just got into town," he said.

"That would explain it," she laughed. "Are you staying with someone? Maybe I know them."

"I'm staying at a local hotel," he replied.

"Oh," she said. "You look familiar to me somehow. Are you sure we've never met?"

"Quite," he replied. "I would remember a face as beautiful as yours."

Sarah blushed and buried her face in his shoulder. They stayed like that until the dance was done. Ryan walked Sarah back to the bar and he bought her a drink. They spent the next two hours there, just talking. Finally, Amy got up to leave. She looked to Sarah, expecting her to leave with her. Sarah was so deep in conversation, that she didn't notice her friend had stood.

Ryan looked at Amy and realized that it must be getting late. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I'm keeping you."

Sarah looked up at Amy and sighed. "I guess I'd better be going," she said.

"May I walk you two home?" he asked. "It is getting rather dark."

Sarah looked at Amy with pleading eyes. Amy giggled and said, "Sure Romeo"

The three of them got up and left the club. As they walked, they continued to talk. Sarah felt as if she had known Ryan all her life. He was just so familiar to her, but she couldn't place it. When they got back to Amy's house, the redhead went inside. Sarah nervously looked into Ryan's eyes. He pulled her hand to him and turned it palm up. Out of nowhere, he grabbed a pen and wrote his name and a number on her hand. She looked at it in wonder. He put his hand on her cheek and pulled her face close to his. She shut her eyes and waited for his lips to touch hers. He didn't disappoint her. The kiss was gentle and sweet. He ended it much earlier than he wanted to, but it was important not to push too far at their first meeting.

Sarah opened her eyes and watched him walk away slowly. She smiled as she looked at her hand. Finally, she turned and walked into the house.

Neither of them had noticed the white barn owl, watching the scene from a tree outside of Amy's house.

_But what no one knew, especially not the High King, was that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl._


	2. Making Plans

**A/N:** I'm sorry that this took so long to get out, but real-life has taken up my time. Thanks to all my readers who have added this to their favorites and alerts. You fuel the story. Shout outs go to GeeAnnaB, DRose4, and chichi89 for reviewing the last chapter. I hope I answered your questions in this one. **Remember – reviews make me happy and happy people update faster.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but this story and my own characters.

* * *

Jareth flew back to the Goblin Kingdom and went directly to his chambers. He was always out of sorts when he went to see Sarah. Because she stripped him of his power over her, he was unable to appear to her in person. He could only view her as an owl or through one of his crystals. It frustrated him to no end.

Tonight, he watched as she went to her friend's house. He knew she was still upset over her latest breakup. He wished he could hurt that man as much has he'd hurt his precious Sarah. How could any man be with a jewel such as Sarah and find comfort in the arms of another? It just didn't make sense.

The Goblin King wasn't able to follow Sarah to the club, but he waited for her to return. To get one last glimpse of her. He was confused when he saw the other man walking the two women home. In the body of an owl, he wasn't able to see faces clearly. The man seemed vaguely familiar. If only he could appear to her in person, then he'd be able to see who was courting her this time. The strange thing about the man was the scent of magic clinging to him. It was very curious indeed.

Out of nowhere, he pulled a crystal into the palm of his hand. He looked into it but, like his owl eyes, it wasn't a clear depiction of his beautiful Lady. If she would call on him, he could go to her. He could be with her and make her his Queen. A knock came at the door. Jareth snapped his attention to it and, with a wave of his hands, opened it from where he stood. He made the crystal disappear with a flick of his wrist.

His father, Ryan, walked into his chambers. Jareth looked at him quizzically. His father never made an appearance in the Goblin Kingdom, especially not in his chambers.

"Your Majesty," Jareth said, bowing.

"Jareth, no need to be so formal," Ryan returned. "I'm here on a personal visit."

Jareth indicated to the two chairs by the fireplace. Conjuring up a fire and two glasses of brandy, Jareth took a seat in one of them. Ryan joined his son by the fire. They sat there together in a comfortable silence for some time, just staring at the fire.

"To what do I earn the pleasure of such an unanticipated visit?" Jareth said, finally breaking the silence.

"Can't I just visit my only son?" Ryan asked, innocently.

"No," laughed Jareth. "A visit with you is rarely just that."

"You wound me," Ryan returned with mock pain.

"Really, father, what are you doing here?" Jareth asked, seriously. It was very rare for his father to even visit the Goblin Kingdom on official business, much less for personal reasons. King Ryan had never been King of the Goblins, for he didn't get along with the subjects. Because of the arrogant nature of his son, he had deemed it necessary for Jareth to take over the Kingdom after the last King abdicated his throne without an heir. He thought that this assignment would help his son get over his self-importance and improve his disposition. Unfortunately, it had only made him cruel and impatient as he wallowed in self pity.

"I could never fool you, could I?" Ryan asked.

"No," Jareth agreed

"Have you heard from the Council lately?" Ryan asked. Jareth furled his brow. He should have known that this was about the Council.

"Not since the last full meeting," Jareth replied. As Goblin King, Jareth did have a seat on the full Council. However, he did not have the privilege of being on the more intimate Closed Council. These are the one that made the laws and had the power of rule over the Underground. Only his father had more power. As Crown Prince, Jareth was not allowed to be in this smaller group.

"They have decided that I have ruled alone for too long," Ryan sighed.

"You've only lost mother a hundred years ago," Jareth replied, incredulously. He, himself, had ruled without a Queen for centuries. Of course, now that he met Sarah, he could see no other to rule beside him. She even made the goblins seem bearable.

"I know, but they feel that there must be a High Queen and that I can't rule alone any longer," Ryan said.

"What happens if you refuse?" Jareth asked. His father was the most powerful man in the Underground. It surprised him that he would go along with something as ridiculous as this demand.

"I must abdicate my throne," Ryan replied.

"What?" Jareth asked. This was unheard of in the Underground. No other High King had ever been given such an ultimatum. How could he have been placed in such a predicament by the very people who were supposed to serve him?

"It's true my son," Ryan said. "They are serious about this."

"How much time do you have?" Jareth asked.

"A month," Ryan replied.

"A month? That's ridiculous," Jareth cried.

"I know, but I am prepared to face this challenge," Ryan said confidently.

"Who is she?" Jareth asked, a sly smile on his face. He could tell by the confidence in his father's voice as well as the smirk on his face that he had already chosen someone to rule by his side. Father and son were not so unalike.

"I dare not say until it is official," Ryan said. "You will meet her soon. I promise this my son."

"I will hold you to that," Jareth replied, amiably.

* * *

Sarah woke up the next morning in a strange bedroom. It took her a moment to realize that she had fallen asleep in the guest bed at her friend's house. She sat up in bed and stretched willing herself to wake up and face the day. As her hand passed her face, she noticed the ink. With a smile, she remembered the handsome man who walked her home last night.

Stepping out of bed, Sarah forewent her normal routine of washing her face in order to preserve the number on her hand. She walked into the kitchen where the smell of fresh coffee lured her. Amy was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a cup of coffee and reading the paper.

"Good morning," Amy said, smiling.

"Morning," Sarah replied.

"Did you have fun last night?" Amy asked with a smirk. Of course, Sarah could tell to what she was alluding.

"I did, thanks," Sarah replied. "It was just what the doctor ordered."

"This sudden change in your disposition wouldn't have anything to do with a certain hot guy who walked you home last night would it?" Amy asked, her smirk growing.

"Maybe," Sarah answered coyly.

Amy reached out and grabbed Sarah's hand. Giggling, she read the name and number written upon it. Sarah snatched her hand back and grabbed a pen and scrap of paper. She copied the name and number and put it in her pocket. Pouring a cup of coffee, she joined her friend at the table.

"Do you think you're going to call him later?" Amy asked.

"I don't know, I might let him wait for awhile," Sarah replied. "I don't want him to think I'm desperate."

"Sarah, let me give you some friendly advice," Amy requested.

"I've gotta hear this," Sarah muttered.

"Don't play games," Amy advised. "They really only lead to trouble. If you like the man, call him today. Don't make him wait to hear from you."

"I guess you're right," Sarah conceded. It wouldn't make her look desperate if she waited until later this afternoon to call the man. He'd know she was interested, but not a game player. That suited Sarah just fine.

"Where are you off to next?" Amy asked, changing the subject. In all honesty, she really enjoyed hearing about Sarah's travels as a journalist.

"I'm supposed to cover the presidential elections in Russia," she said.

"When do you leave?" Amy asked.

"They're being held on June 16," Sarah answered. "I have to fly out there the week before to begin covering the candidates and gathering material. It's pretty routine stuff. Everyone believes that Yeltsin is going to be reelected, but I think that Zyuganov may give him a run for his money. "

"That means you're gonna be home for a few weeks then," Amy said.

"Yep," Sarah replied. "I'm taking some time off between assignments. Last year I was all go, go, go. The presidential elections are this fall and pretty soon I'm going to be mired in that."

"Want to see a movie later?" Amy asked.

"I don't know, what's out?" Sarah replied.

"Let's see," Amy said, opening the entertainment section of their local paper. She looked at the movie times and found a few she liked. "The Truth About Cats and Dogs has been out for awhile. Last Dance could be good. Twister just came out. That one looks really good. I know how much you like Helen Hunt."

"How about Twister," Sarah suggested. A good action movie is just what the doctor ordered.

"Sounds fly," Amy replied. "It starts at 4:10. I'll pick you up at three so we can get there early enough to get good seats."

"Fly?" Sarah asked, rolling her eyes. "You've been teaching too much. You're starting to sound like the kids you teach." Amy laughed. "Alright, I'm going to head home to take a shower and change. I'll see you this afternoon."

Sarah gave her friend a hug and left to walk the few blocks to her house. On the way there, she could have sworn that she was being watched. She'd stop and look around, but saw no one there. Admonishing herself for letting her imagination run away, she continued on her way.

* * *

Ryan was in his office, looking over paperwork. He sighed when a new batch materialized on one corner of his desk. A King's work is never done. He laughed at all the people who thought that being High King was a glamorous job. It did have it's perks, but most of the time it was no different than any other job. Paperwork, duties, and settling disputes were just a fraction of the more tedious side to being King.

A crystal appeared before him, floating in the air. "Yes, Gallagher," he sighed.

"Your Majesty," came the disembodied voice of his servant, "I'm sorry to disturb you but King Shaun is here to see you."

"Send him in," Ryan replied. The crystal disappeared and Ryan attempted to make his desk a little more presentable.

The tall Fae stepped into the office a moment later. Ryan gestured to an open chair and the red-head took a seat.

"Hello Ryan," Shaun said smiling.

"Hello Shaun," Ryan replied. "What can I do for you?" It wasn't every day that a member of the Closed Council came to see him. He had to admit that he was more than a little curious to see what he wanted.

"I just came to check on your progress towards finding a new bride," Shaun said. Ryan frowned. He wasn't used to people checking up on him. He'd been High King for almost 1000 years. Surely, he didn't need a babysitter now.

"Why the concern Shaun?" asked Ryan testily. "I've only just begun the task you gave me. I can assure you that I'm well on my way towards having a new wife."

"May I ask who you have selected?" Shaun asked, ignoring the frosty tone of his High King. It wasn't as if he had asked for this assignment. To be honest, Shaun had been against this test from the beginning. There was no law that said the High King had to have a wife. Unfortunately, he'd been shot down and had to acquiesce to the majority. He couldn't be certain, but he thought there had to be an ulterior motive in creating this task for the High King.

"You may ask, but I will not yield the information," replied Ryan. He wasn't going to give this Fae spy any more information to take back to the Closed Council. It was obvious that someone on the Council was out to get him. He preferred to play his hand very close to the vest.

Shaun nodded as if this was to be expected. He couldn't begrudge the High King. If it were him, he probably wouldn't be willing to give out the information either. This was going to make his task that much harder. He was supposed to find out who the girl was and return to the Closed Council with the information. A crystal appeared before them. Ryan mentally cursed. Who could that be?

"If you would excuse me," Ryan said pointedly.

"Of course, Your Majesty," Shaun replied. He stood up and exited the King's office. This wasn't over. He would not be allowed to return to the Council empty handed.

Ryan didn't recognize this crystal. "Yes?" he asked cautiously.

"H-hello," came the voice of a young Lady. "Is this Ryan?"

"Well hello," said Ryan, pleased. He couldn't help but recognized that voice. "How are you today Sarah?"

"I'm fine," she replied. "How did you know it was me?"

"I have a very good memory, when it suits me," he said. She giggled, her laughter ringing through the room like the tinkling of bells. He found that the sound pleased him.

"I wanted to thank you for walking me home last night," she said. Sarah hated this part of a relationship. The first phone call was the most nerve wracking. She felt like a blathering idiot on the phone.

"No thanks are necessary," he protested. "It really was my pleasure."

"It really was nice to meet you," she said, struggling with finding something to say that sounded somewhat intelligent.

"Likewise," he replied.

"Well," Sarah said, after a pause. "I guess I'll let you go. I just wanted to say thanks." Goodness, why couldn't she have honed her flirting skills like Amy did?

"Before you go Sarah," Ryan replied, not wanting to waste this conversation. "Would you like to join me for dinner?"

"I'm going to a movie with my friend Amy this afternoon," she said. "If you wouldn't mind eating a late dinner, I'd love to go to dinner with you." Sarah felt so relieved. She was worried that he had given her his number by mistake.

"That would be fine," Ryan replied, smiling. "Shall I pick you up at 7:30?"

"Ok," she said. "That will work. I live at 1002 Vine. Do you know where that is?"

"I will find it," he replied. "I'll see you tonight."

"Oh wait, before you go," Sarah said suddenly. "Where are we going? I just want to make sure I dress appropriately."

"I'll surprise you," he replied. "Just wear something that is dressy, yet casual."

"Alright," she agreed. "I'll see you tonight. Bye."

"Goodbye Sarah," he replied. The crystal disappeared, leaving him alone again with his paperwork. He looked forward to his dinner with Sarah. Now was the time to get to work. Not that he would consider wooing work. More like a pleasurable hobby. One he hadn't engaged in in many years. He just hoped he wasn't too out of practice. No matter, he got the first date. That, in itself, boded well for his chances. He went back to his paperwork with a newfound energy and zeal. Tonight couldn't come soon enough.


	3. First Date

**A/N:** My goodness, this is quite late. I apologize to all my readers. I meant to get this out much earlier, but I was having a little trouble with it. I've since put together an outline and should start cranking out the updates regularly. Thanks much to J Luc Pitard, seniastardust, lonely 27, and angelinastefany for their reviews of last chapter. **Remember, reviews make me happy and happy people update faster!**

**Disclaimer: **I own my idea, but not the Labyrinth.

* * *

Sarah sat with Amy in the crowded movie theater. They were eating out of a tub of popcorn and drinking massive amounts of carbonated beverages. The lights dimmed and the previews started. Sarah sat back in her seat to watch them. Something brushed against her foot. She looked at Amy, but decided it couldn't have been her because she was obliviously watching the screen. She looked at the man sitting next to her, but he was too wrapped up in making out with the girl sitting next to him. Finally, she looked down to see a pair of eyes staring back at her. She jumped in her seat before realizing what she was seeing.

"I've got to run to the bathroom," she said to Amy. "I'll be right back."

Amy gave her an absentminded nod. Sarah pushed her way through the aisle of people before exiting the theater. Now where to go? It wasn't as if she could say anything with all these people around. She walked around the complex until she found an empty theater.

"Alright guys. Come on out," she shouted. One by one, tiny little creatures began crawling out of the shadows. There were goblins, sprites, and fairies to name a few. One of them walked over to her and she looked down at it. "Snickle, what are you doing here?"

"We just wanted to see the movie," the little goblin replied.

"What have I told you about following me into public places?" she asked, sounding very much like a mother. Sarah was used to this routine by now.

"Awwww, Lady Sarah," said Snickle, dejected. "We didn't mean no harm. No one can see us 'less they've been Fae touched."

"Even so," Sarah replied. "You guys never seem to stay out of trouble. The last movie we saw together, you pulled the fire alarm and I didn't get to see the end of it." She had to admit, though, the movie was boring and she wanted to get away from her date's groping hands in the worst way.

"We'll be good," Snickle protested. "We promise."

Sarah found herself smiling in spite of herself. "Alright," she replied. "If you can be good, you can stay and watch the movie with me. Any funny stuff and its right back to the Goblin Kingdom with you."

"Yay!" the horde yelled as they ran back into the shadows.

Sarah watched them go and sighed. Ever since her trip to the Labyrinth, she'd been surrounded by Underground creatures. She mostly saw goblins, but sometimes she saw fairies, sprites, and other beings. She walked back to the theater to find the opening credits had begun. Making her way back to her seat, she sat down to watch the movie. She ignored the eyes within the shadows or the hand gripped to her ankle during the exciting parts.

When the movie was over, Amy asked her if she wanted to grab some dinner. Sarah told her about her upcoming date with Ryan. Amy teased her about her new romance all the way back to Sarah's house. Sarah laughed good naturedly and teased Amy about her long-term engagement. Amy had been engaged to Thomas for five years. The wedding had been postponed seven times. Sometimes she wondered if she was ever going to marry the man.

The two friends said their goodbyes and Sarah went into her house. She looked at her watch. It was 6:35, meaning she had less than an hour to get ready for her date. She took off her jeans and t-shirt and decided to take a shower. After her shower, she spent nearly twenty minutes pouring over her closet trying to decide on an outfit for tonight. Finally, she settled on a black pencil skirt that hung to just below her knees and a green cashmere sweater. Black ballet flats completed the look. She spent the rest of her time putting on a light layer of makeup and styling her hair into loose waves.

"Looking good Williams," she said to her reflection. She put some cherry vanilla perfume behind her ears and on her wrists. When she heard the knock at the door, she nervously went to answer it.

Ryan stood on her doorstep, resplendent in his midnight blue pants and grey button down shirt. His short, black hair shone and he had a twinkle in his deep blue eyes. He allowed his eyes to take in the beautiful woman before him. She would be someone he'd be proud to have on his arm. The two of them made quite the handsome couple.

"You look beautiful tonight, Sarah," he said, giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"You're looking good yourself," Sarah replied, returning the kiss.

"Ready to go?" he asked, holding out his arm. She nodded and placed her hand around his firm bicep. She could feel the thick muscle underneath his shirt and it excited her. He led her to his silver Lexus and held the door open for her. She slid in and he closed it behind her. Never had she been with such a gentleman before. Ryan climbed into the driver's seat and the couple drove towards the restaurant.

"Where are we going?" Sarah asked.

"It's a surprise," Ryan replied, smirking. Sarah looked at him. He reminded her of someone, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"So, have you found a more permanent place to live?" Sarah asked.

"Not yet," he replied. "I'm really only visiting." It was the truth. He was only visiting the Aboveground while he courted Sarah. When he had wooed her and declared his intentions for marriage, he would take her back with him to his castle.

"How long are you staying," she asked. Suddenly she felt depressed. It was just her luck to fall for someone who was only passing through.

"Less than a month," he replied. If everything went well, he'd be taking Sarah with him back to the Underground to become his Queen. Of course, he'd have to cast a spell to give her immortality and magic, but that shouldn't be much of a problem. He'd make the Council accept his choice for a mate. After all, they were the one to declare a challenge. They never specified what type of creature he was to marry. This little Mortal would be the perfect partner for him.

"Where do you live?" Sarah asked. Maybe he didn't live too far away. She'd never been one for long distance relationships. The few she had had didn't end well. Well, in all fairness, most of her relationships did not end well. She seemed to be quite unlucky in love.

"I actually live in another country quite some distance from here," he replied. He didn't know how else to explain it to her. He couldn't very well come out and say that he was from another realm. One that he wasn't totally sure she remembered or still believed in.

"Oh," Sarah replied. That didn't bode well. Sarah decided to enjoy the time she spent with him, but not to get too attached. She didn't want to be hurt again. Her last boyfriend had cheated on her, saying he wasn't willing to wait any longer for her. It was embarrassing being the only girl she knew that was still a virgin at her age. She just couldn't picture herself in bed with any of her previous boyfriends. This lack of lust seemed to be the one factor that proved to be too much for most of the men she dated.

Ryan sensed her unease at his location and tried to think of someway to comfort her. "I do a lot of traveling," he said, finally.

"So do I," she said, perking up. Perhaps they would be able to see each other more often than other long distance relationships she had in the past. Sarah shook her head and tried to slow down her thoughts. She was getting way ahead of herself. After all, this was only a first date. It wasn't as if he were asking her to marry him.

"Perhaps we can take a trip together sometime," he suggested. She smiled at him as he pulled up to the valet parking. He got out of the car and walked over to the passenger side. Opening the door, he held his hand out and helped her to feet. He handed the keys to the attendant. Sarah took Ryan's proffered arm and the couple walked into the restaurant.

La Pêche Savoureuse was the only French restaurant in her little town. It was quite a lot more upscale than Sarah was used to. At least it wasn't as upscale as some of the places she'd had to interview people in when she went to some of the bigger cities. She'd felt as awkward in those places as she had in the crystal ballroom from her peach induced dream of so many years ago. Something about the name of this restaurant unnerved her, but she didn't know what. Her French had never been very good.

Ryan and Sarah walked up to the host and were seated immediately. Ryan tipped the man generously and they were left alone in the little alcove. It was quite private and Sarah began to wonder exactly who the man was before her. He must have some kind of pull to get such an exclusive table. A curtain separated them from the rest of the room.

A server came and collected their drink order. Ryan ordered a 1982 Chateau Haut Brion Pessac-Lognan. Sarah blanched when she saw the price on the menu. She'd never spent more than $20 for a bottle of wine. This one was over $300. She began to get slightly nervous. She didn't even know the man and he was dropping hundreds of dollars on her.

"So Sarah," Ryan said as they waited for their wine to arrive, "where do you work?" Years of political dinners and tedious balls had perfected his art of making small talk.

"I'm a freelance journalist," she replied. "I get assignments from various newspapers and magazines and then work to get the information. What about you?"

"I'm the head of a large corporation," he answered. It was the closest job he could think of to being King. He couldn't very well blurt out his real job title.

"Sounds intimidating," she said.

"It can be," he agreed.

The waiter came back with their bottle and two glasses. He offered the cork to Ryan who sniffed it and pronounced it suitable. Pouring a small amount in one of the glasses, he offered it to Ryan. The High King smelled the aroma and took a sip, swishing it around in his mouth. His smile conveyed his approval and the waiter poured the couple full glasses. Sarah watched in awe. He made wine tasting look like an art. Ryan ordered them an appetizer and the waiter hurried off to put in their order.

"To beginnings," he toasted, raising his glass.

"To beginnings," she replied. Sarah lifted her glass and Ryan clinked his glass to hers. She took a sip and smiled. It was delicious. She'd never had a glass of wine taste so good. Ryan certainly had good taste.

"If you could do anything, what would you do?" Ryan asked.

Sarah seemed taken aback by the question. "I guess I would be a writer," she said after a moment.

"Are you not a writer already?" he asked.

"I'm a journalist," Sarah corrected. "I would love to write novels."

"What kind of novels would you write?" he asked, intrigued.

"It's kind of embarrassing," she replied, blushing. She looked at him and he silently gave his approval and encouragement to continue. "I love the world of fantasy."

"Fantasy?" he prodded.

"You know," she went on. "The Underground. World of Faerie. Gaelic myths. That kind of thing."

"Fascinating," he replied. This was better than he could have hoped. She was still enamored of his world. It would be much easier to convince her to return with him. He silently wondered if he should have just appeared to her as himself and swept her off his feet. He didn't like this deception he created, though, he did love his games. Something his son definitely inherited from him.

Their appetizer soon arrived and Sarah allowed Ryan to order her entrée for her. He put in their order and their talk moved freely from topic to topic. Sarah found herself enjoying his company immensely. She hated to see this date end. All too soon, their meal was over and it was time for him to take her home. Ryan followed her to her door, admiring the view from behind. She certainly was a fine specimen of the female persuasion.

"Thank you for a lovely time," she said, turning to face him.

"The pleasure was all mine," he replied.

Ryan put his hands around her small waist and pulled her closer. Touching his lips to hers, his kiss was sweet and romantic. She responded by putting her arms around his neck and weaving her fingers in his hair. Reluctantly, he pulled back and withdrew his lips from hers. Her face held a shy smile. His kiss made her feel slightly disoriented. It wasn't an entirely unpleasant feeling.

"Would you mind if I could call upon you again?" he asked.

"No," she replied. "I wouldn't mind in the least."

"May I have your phone number Sarah?" he asked. Sarah took a pen and a slip of paper out of her purse. She quickly jotted down her name and number and held it out to him. He took it and put it in his pocket, smiling.

"Goodnight Ryan," she said.

"Goodnight Sarah," he replied. He took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it. Sarah smiled and went into her house. Ryan watched the door close behind her and quickly climbed back into his waiting car. He drove down the street and turned the corner. If anyone had been watching, they would have seen the silver Lexus and its driver disappear as Ryan transported back to the safety of his castle.

* * *

"Did you find anything?" Shaun asked, stopping his pacing for the moment.

"He hid his magic trail," complained the elf. "I followed him to the Above, but I couldn't find him once I got there."

"Tricky, tricky," Shaun replied, impressed. None the less, the whole situation was highly frustrating. He had his orders to find out about the High King's new bride and by the Fates, he was going to deliver. The only clue he had was that the High King had gone to the Above. That wasn't much to go on. It was very interesting that the High King should choose a Mortal to be his Queen. That would not go over with the Council very well. What was Ryan doing?

"Keep working on it Dinsdale," he ordered.

The elf bowed and disappeared. Shaun resumed his pacing. Not only was he to find out what the High King was doing, he was also resolved to find out who was behind this test and why. Things were definitely not as they seemed and he would take nothing for granted. If corruption existed on the Closed Council, he wanted to expose it.

A crystal appeared before him. He sighed heavily. Just what he needed right now. Well, he couldn't ignore it. There was no sense getting suspicions turned on him. The Closed Council did not take well to dissenters.

"Yes," he said, his voice one of confidence. Years of training and royal upbringing allowing him to hide the fact that he was nervous beyond belief.

"Shaun," came the voice of the head of the Closed Council. "How goes it?"

"Trahaearn," Shaun replied. "So good of you to call. I have no news for you today. His Majesty is very good at hiding his trail."

"Have you been able to find out anything?" asked a very impatient Trahaearn.

"Nothing of any significance," Shaun lied. He was not about to say anything to the Council at this juncture. Besides, he really didn't know anything. Just because Ryan went aboveground did not mean that he was looking for his Queen there. Perhaps he had some dealing with one of the creatures Above. Gods knew, his son certainly had plenty of experience with the Mortal Realm.

"Very well," Trahaearn replied. "Continue to monitor the High King's activity. We must be informed as soon as the status changes."

"Yes, my Lord," Shaun promised.

The crystal disappeared, leaving a very nervous Shaun alone with his thoughts once more. He couldn't continue this façade. There was only one person he could truly trust and he loathed going to him. Everyone knew about his vile temper. He certainly enjoyed kicking around his subjects. No matter, desperate times and all that rubbish. With a sigh, he decided the time for action was now. He sent a messenger ahead to announce his arrival. After calling his coachmen, he climbed in and started on the journey that he hoped wouldn't end in disaster. With the Goblin King, you never knew.

* * *

Jareth lounged on his throne, watching Sarah sleep through one of his crystals. It was one of his favorite activities. He could see her face, though still not clearly, relaxed and softly smiling. Her body, covered by her quilt, fell and rose with every breath. Even under the thick blanket, it was still an enticing figure. She was so beautiful and regal, even in her slumber. This woman was born to be a Queen. He only wished she could become _his_ Queen. Someday, she would call upon him. He hoped it wouldn't be too late.

The clearing of a throat interrupted his watch. With a flick of his wrist, the crystal disappeared. Jareth turned, irritated at the interference. Standing before him was a messenger from his neighbor, Shaun. This was a most curious sight, especially after he considered the news his father had given him earlier. Jareth wondered if this had anything to do with the actions of the Closed Council. With a sigh, he realized he would know nothing if he did not get on with things.

"Yes," he said with his false air of bored detachment.

"Your Majesty," the messenger began. "I come to you with news of the upcoming arrival of Shaun, King of the Sprites."

"He is coming here, is he?" asked Jareth.

"Yes, Your Majesty," replied the messenger.

"For what purpose?" Jareth asked.

"I beg your pardon," replied the messenger.

"I said, for what purpose," Jareth repeated. "Why is he coming here?"

"I don't know," admitted the messenger. "I only know that he is arriving by royal carriage and should be here shortly."

"Very well," Jareth sighed, irritated. "You are dismissed."

The messenger bowed and disappeared, leaving Jareth to ponder this interruption. He could honestly say he was surprised at this visit. Though he had nothing against Shaun, he never really spent time with the man outside of political functions. Arriving in a royal carriage made quite the statement. He was giving the Goblin King time to absorb, and prepare for, his appearance. Whatever else, Jareth knew that this visit was of some great importance.


	4. Revelations

**A/N: **I can't believe it's taken me so long to get the next update posted. I have been working on it almost the whole time. I will try very hard to get a new one up faster. I wanted to thank Kiruya, sandy162, CAL, CarliAnne, randomfan17, writertron, notwritten, lonely 27, scifigeek10, and J Luc Pitard for their awesome reviews! **Remember – reviews make me happy and happy people update faster.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it, as much as I might wish I did.

* * *

Sarah awoke the next morning and stretched languorously. She was aware of the smile on her face and the reason for it. Last night, she'd had a great time with Ryan. She could still feel his lips upon hers as he bid her goodnight. Never before had she ever gone out with a man quite like him. When they went to dinner, conversation never faltered. He had been so charming and she found herself hoping that he would call for another date.

Flipping onto her side, she looked at her bedside clock. It read 11:17am. Sarah rarely slept this long, even on the weekends. She had always been an early riser. She flipped the blankets to the side and put her feet on the floor. Getting out of bed, she made her way to the shower to begin her day.

While she was in the shower, her phone began to ring. It was probably Amy, calling to check on her about her date with Ryan. Still, Sarah wasn't about to take the chance. It could also be about an assignment. She quickly wrapped a towel around her and ran to the phone.

"Hello," she said.

"Hi Sarah," a man's voice replied.

"Ryan!" she cried. "How are you?"

"I'm well Sarah," he replied. "How about yourself?"

"I'm doing fine," she said.

"Good," he replied. "I'm calling to thank you for the wonderful time last night."

"The pleasure was all mine," Sarah said.

"I wanted to ask if you would accompany me tonight to the theatre," he requested. "I have tickets to the special showing of Die Fledermaus."

"How in the world did you get tickets to that?" she asked. "I love that opera, but it's been sold out for months."

"I have connections," he replied. "Would you like to go with me?"

"I'd love to go," she confessed.

"Great!" he cried. "I'll be there to pick you up at 6:30. We can have cocktails before curtain."

"Sounds good to me," Sarah replied. "I'll see you then."

"I'll see you tonight," he said, hanging up the phone.

Sarah was positively glowing. She was aware that she was still dripping on the floor and went back to the bathroom to finish her shower. During her shower, she thought about Ryan and her date for this evening. Two dates in two days was almost unheard of for her. It was three dates in three days if you counted the nightclub on Friday. She wondered if they were moving too fast, but then she realized that he wouldn't be in town for very much longer. That thought, she realized, made her quite sad. Sarah admonished herself for being such a silly schoolgirl.

After finishing her shower and getting ready for the day, Sarah picked up the phone once again. She dialed the seven-digit number that would ring at Amy's. After three rings, the way too chipper voice of her friend came over the phone.

"Hey Amy," Sarah greeted. "How's it going?"

"Having a great morning here and you?" Amy replied.

"Oh pretty good," Sarah said innocently.

"Did you have a good time last night?" Amy asked.

"It was very nice," Sarah replied. "He took me to La Pêche Savoureuse."

"Isn't that the fancy French restaurant on Main?" Amy asked.

"That's the one," Sarah confirmed. "We had a good conversation and he was very nice."

"Define very nice," Amy directed.

"I know what you're thinking," Sarah replied. "He didn't get past first base. I learned my lesson with Rod. Besides, he was a perfect gentleman."

"Sounds fun," Amy said, a smile creeping into her voice. She remembered nursing Sarah through, what she affectionately called, the Rod Incident. Sarah had been in her junior year at college. She invited Rod into her dorm room when he asked to use her phone to call his RA. After he got up there, he did indeed call his RA. Sarah had thought he was going to leave, but he talked her into sitting on the couch to watch TV for a while. Soon, he began kissing her rather insistently. At first, she didn't mind. A few layers of clothing were soon shed from both parties. Sarah got scared and tried to get him to stop. Rod was not the type of guy who took "no" seriously. He began to push for something for which Sarah was not ready. If Amy hadn't come home from her date at that moment, Sarah shuddered to think of what might have happened.

"We've got a second date for tonight," Sarah announced.

"Already?" Amy asked. Sarah could tell her friend was lifting her right eyebrow. She claimed that it was involuntary, but Sarah believed that she did it just to bug her. It reminded her of a certain Goblin King. Though, she didn't find it quite as annoying on him as she did on Amy.

"Yes," Sarah sighed. "We're going to see Die Fledermaus."

"How in the hell did he get tickets to that?" Amy asked.

"He said he has connections," Sarah replied.

"Like the mob?" Amy quipped.

"So funny," Sarah replied sarcastically.

"Just be careful," Amy warned. "He's going through an awful lot of trouble to see you and you don't want to jump into another relationship. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"I know," Sarah replied. She heard a crash behind her and turned to see several goblins milling around her kitchen. "I've got to go Amy. I'll talk to you later."

"Later," Amy sighed, hanging up the phone. She hoped that her friend listened to her word of warning. Just in case, she was going to investigate herself. Sarah would kill her if she found out that she was meddling, but it was for her own good.

* * *

Jareth sat on his throne, impatiently waiting for the arrival of the Sprite King. What could be so important that he'd be arriving by carriage? He wanted to watch Sarah through his crystal, but he couldn't take the chance of someone seeing him. Per law, he wasn't supposed to have any contact with the Labyrinth's victor. If it got back to his father that he was still watching her, he could end up coming before the Council to face their retribution.

The sound of trumpets announced the arrival of Shaun. Jareth sat up on his throne and waited for his appearance. The goblins had long since cleared the room. Jareth vaguely wondered where they had all gone. With a flourish, the Sprite King materialized in the Throne Room. Jareth stood to meet him. After making their initial greetings, the Goblin King escorted his guest to his study.

"I have to say," Jareth began, "I was taken aback by your request for a visit. We don't get many guests."

"I'm sorry to have descended into your Kingdom like this," Shaun apologized. "If it were not of the utmost importance, I would not have barged in on you."

Jareth took a seat in one of the comfortable chairs in the room. He motioned to Shaun to take the opposite chair. After Shaun was seated, Jareth produced two glasses of brandy. He handed one to Shaun and readied himself for this meeting.

"Your father is in trouble," Shaun said, taking a sip of the brandy. He was never one to mince words, especially with the Goblin King. It was best to just say what was on his mind.

"What kind of trouble?" Jareth asked. He was guessing that it had something to do with the Closed Council's demands of matrimony. This situation was just getting better and better.

"As you know, he has been ordered by the Closed Council to find a Queen within the month," Shaun stated. "I have been assigned to keep an eye on him and report back to the council on any progress he makes. This was not a job that I wanted and I loathe doing it, but I cannot oppose them. It is my belief that there is treachery afoot. This is a most unusual demand and supported heavily by one or two powerful players."

"Who?" Jareth asked.

"Trahaearn for one," Shaun replied. "I'm not sure with whom he is conspiring. He has some alternative motive for this requirement of the High King."

"How goes the progress of my father?" Jareth asked.

"He has managed to avoid all of my attempts to have him followed," Shaun admitted. "The only thing I know is that he has been seen going to the Above on more than one occasion."

"The Above?" Jareth asked, incredulous. "You can't be serious. He is courting a Mortal?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Shaun replied. "I don't even know where he is visiting Above. So far, that has been helping me in my reports to the Closed Council. I haven't had to try to lie to them because I don't know anything at this point. However, your father will not be able to hide forever."

"What is it that you want of me?" Jareth asked, milling over everything that he'd been told. This was much more serious than he had initially thought. What was the motive underneath everything? It wasn't as if Trahaearn was in the direct line for the Throne. What else could he possibly be after?

"I need you to keep watch on Trahaearn and try to learn more about his plot against your father," Shaun explained. "I have to at least appear to be compliant with the Closed Council."

"Alright," Jareth agreed. "I shall keep an eye on Trahaearn, but I want you to continue your watch of my father. If you find out anything, I need you to report to me straight away."

"Agreed," Shaun replied, standing. Jareth stood as well and the two men shook hands to solidify their union.

After Shaun had left for the Sprite Kingdom, Jareth summoned his best goblin spy to his side. The little goblin came running into the Throne Room shortly after receiving word that his King needed him. Jareth gave him his orders and the goblin quickly took up the task. Jareth settled into this Throne to think about everything told to him by Shaun. Absently, he formed a crystal and began twirling it in one hand. A face formed on its surface. One with dark hair and green-eyes. It caught his eye and he began to stare at it intently.

"Sarah," he sighed.

* * *

Amy stood in her living room, thinking about what she was about to do. She hadn't talked to anyone from back home in a very long time. Perhaps they wouldn't even remember her. Still, she owed it to Sarah to find out what she could about her current romantic situation.

"Earth, Rain, Wind, and Fire e're to you I do aspire," she recited in the empty room. "I beg of you to hear my plea to send the High King here to me."

The skies outside of her house darkened and lightening flashed. If anyone were looking at her home at that point in time, they would have been astonished to see the storm clouds hovering over it. Amy moved away from the window as a flash of magic flew through it, breaking the pane. Standing before her was Ryan in his formal garments. He looked quite intimidating, but more than a little confused.

"You summoned me, child?" he asked, piercing her with his eyes.

"I most certainly did, Your Majesty," she replied.

"Why have I been summoned to the Mortal realm?" he asked, becoming irritated by the interruption.

"Sarah Williams," Amy replied bluntly. If she wasn't mistaken, she thought she saw him blanch slightly.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"In this realm, I'm known as Amy," she explained. "I am Sarah's best friend and protector. You may not have recognized me at the club where you met Sarah, but I certainly recognized you. I've let it go for as long as I could, but now I find you have asked for her company for the second time in so many days. I want to know why."

"You dare ask for explanations from me, Mortal!" he yelled, indignant.

"I am not Mortal, Your Majesty," she replied calmly. "Has it really been so long that you do not recognize your own cousin?"

"Cara?" he asked, dropping the arrogant King façade. His eyes widened as he took in her changed appearance.

"You do remember me," she replied, smiling. "I have changed a little since you last saw me."

"A little?" he teased, changing out of his regalia and into some comfortable breeches and linen shirt. "Your family has been worried about you, my dear. You just disappeared. Have you been in this realm the entire time?"

"Yes I have," she replied.

"Why?" he asked.

"I can't go into that right now, Ryan," she replied, sitting on her couch and gesturing him to join her. "Just know that I am safe, happy, and content to stay here for the time being. Now, back to the subject at hand. What exactly are you doing with Sarah?"

"What do you mean?" he deflected, taking a seat beside his cousin.

"Don't be coy," she warned. "You _accidentally_ bump into the Labyrinth's Champion at a club we just _happened_ to be at and then decide you just _have_ to walk us home. Then, you ask her to dinner and take her to the most expensive restaurant in this little town. Just this morning, a girl, who has had _way_ too many bad experiences with men, calls me to say that you've asked her accompany you to the Opera. What is going on?"

Ryan sighed and tried to determine what to tell his young cousin. Finally, he settled on the truth. "I'm courting her," he admitted.

"Why Sarah?" she asked.

"Why not?" he returned.

"Stop playing games with me, Your Majesty," she demanded angrily.

"I don't have to explain myself to you, little girl," he replied, jumping up to stand.

"No, you don't," agreed Amy, slowly standing to meet him. "However, you _do_ have to get through me to get to her. I will not let you hurt her. If I have to, I will tell her exactly who you are."

Ryan glared at Amy and tried to intimidate her. She continued to stand her ground against him. He clenched and unclenched his teeth in frustration. This young chit was demanding that he, the High King, explain himself to her. Still, what choice did he have? He couldn't have her tell Sarah who he was before he had a chance to completely woo the girl. He took in a deep breath and let it out as he lowered himself back down onto the couch. She sat next to him, waiting for him to explain his intentions towards her friend.

"The Closed Council has given me one month to find a bride or I will be forced to abdicate my throne," he explicated.

"What?" she asked, confused. This was a most unusual decree from the Closed Council.

"It's true," Ryan sighed.

"Wow! I've never heard of such a request. That explains why you are courting, but it doesn't explain why you chose Sarah," Amy replied.

"I chose Sarah because of who she is," Ryan stated. "She is the Labyrinth's Champion. That makes her suitable for my next wife. She isn't like most of the Ladies of the Court. Not only is she smart and kind, but she is beyond beautiful."

"What does Jareth say about your choice?" Amy asked.

"Nothing," he replied.

"Nothing?" she asked incredulously.

"That's right," he affirmed. "He doesn't know about it, yet. I don't suppose he'll say much about it."

"Don't you think he might be a little upset at having his champion as his new mother?" she inquired. "I don't suppose he took losing very well. He was always the arrogant one."

"He never speaks about it," Ryan admitted. "I guess I don't know how he'll react. Still, I don't want to tell him until I'm assured of success in courting Sarah. I'm asking you not to tell him anything."

"I haven't talked to the Goblin King in many years," she replied. "I promise not to say anything if you promise not to hurt my friend."

"I give you my oath," he vowed. "I will allow no harm to come to Sarah."

"I hope you know what you're doing," Amy sighed.

"So do I, little one," he agreed. "So do I."

* * *

Sarah had cleaned up after her Goblin friends after finding the contents of her refrigerator on her floor. Apparently, they had been trying to find her ice cream and had torn through most of her food in their quest. After scolding them, half-heartedly, for their mischief, she left to run errands before Ryan came to take her to the opera. One of the things she wanted to find was a new dress for the occasion. It was a charity performance and many of the attendees would be well-to-do. She didn't have anything to wear that wouldn't make her stick out like a sore thumb.

As she shopped, she thought about her new suitor. Though he was nothing like the men with whom she usually went out, there was certainly something familiar about him. For the first time since she met Ryan, she found herself thinking about the Goblin King. That's when it came to her. Ryan reminded her a lot of Jareth. There was an aura of self-confidence that surrounded both men. Perhaps that is why she found Ryan so attractive.

Sarah found the perfect dress in the third store she browsed. It was a jade colored, silk, off-the-shoulder gown that perfectly matched her eyes and flattered her skin tone. In fact, Sarah thought it made her sparkle. It clung to all the right places and left no doubt that she was not a skinny little girl anymore. Still, it was modest and didn't reveal more than the tops of her breasts. Sarah sighed when she saw the price tag. It was much more than she planned on spending. Torn between her budget and the beauty of the gown, Sarah decided to live a little and splurge. She took the gown to the sales counter and tried not to wince as she slid her credit card through the reader. Finally, she finished the rest of her errands and drove home.

Smiling, she entered her house. She had spent quite a bit of money, but it would be worth it. Imagining she was Eliza Doolittle entering the party, she began to put her purchases away. The sound of the phone ringing brought her away from her fantasy. With a sigh, Sarah went to answer it.

"Hello," she said.

"Hi sweetie!" cried the smooth female voice.

"Hey mom," Sarah said. She hadn't heard from her mother in weeks, as she was filming in some remote location. It wasn't unusual for her to go months between phone calls from the actress.

"We just got back from filming, Sarah darling," Linda explained. "Now, we've got some free time and wanted to come see you."

"That'd be nice," Sarah replied. "When were you hoping to get into town?"

"We're already here," Linda stated. "Are you busy for dinner tonight or do you have plans with Kyle?"

"It's Kevin, mom, and he's history," Sarah sighed. She was used to her mother being quite a bit behind in her knowledge of Sarah's life. Still, she sometimes felt the old resentments creeping back. Her mother had missed many important events as Sarah grew up.

"I'm sorry, Sweetie," Linda crooned. "Well, let's go to dinner tonight and you can tell me all about it."

"Sorry, mom," Sarah replied. "I have a date."

"Someone new?" Linda asked.

"His name is Ryan and we've just started seeing each other," Sarah explained.

"Why don't we do dinner tomorrow and you can bring your new beau," Linda suggested. "It'd be like a double date."

"I don't know," Sarah replied. "I don't want to scare him away. He and I just started going out."

"Sounds like a plan," Linda said, as if Sarah hadn't spoken. "I'll call you tomorrow to let you know when and where. Bye Sarah-bird."

"Bye mom," Sarah replied, rolling her eyes. When her mom called tomorrow, she'd make up some excuse. She certainly wasn't going to invite Ryan out to dinner with her mom and Jeremy. She hated lying, but sometimes, with her mother, it was the only way.

Sarah began to make herself an early dinner and thought about her mother. Linda McIntyre Williams Eden was a successful actress, a semi-faithful wife, and an absent mother. She had Sarah when she was only nineteen-years-old. Really, she was still a child herself and not ready to settle down as a wife and mother. When Sarah was nine, Linda began an affair with a fellow actor named Jeremy Eden. After her father had found out, he divorced Linda and gained custody of their daughter. He didn't have to fight too hard. Linda had gotten a juicy part in a feature film and wasn't about to have her young daughter hanging around on the set. She and Jeremy married a few years later. Linda called Sarah and sent postcards, presents, and letters. Still, it wasn't nearly like having a mother. Karen was more of a mother to Sarah than Linda had ever been. Sarah, herself, hadn't realized that until after she ran the Labyrinth. It was just another thing for which she had Jareth to thank.

Shaking her head to clear it of this ancient history, Sarah began to get ready for this evening's date. Her excitement could barely be concealed. Her favorite opera, a handsome suitor, and a beautiful new dress. Could it get any better than this?


	5. Second Date

**A/N: **Wow! It feels like forever since I last updated this one. I apologize to you, my readers. I hope that this chapter is enough to entice you to continue reading. Special shout outs go to lonely 27, randomfan17, sandy162, snowbirdyoukai, djinnia, and scifigeek10 for reviewing the last chapter. **Remember – reviews make me happy and happy people update faster.**

**Disclaimer: **OMG! A friend of mine in the magazine world has been authorized to interview Brian Henson! I'm bummed that he won't let me talk to him, but it's still really cool. Maybe he can ask for the rights for me? Pretty please!

* * *

Ryan rang the doorbell and waited for a response. He thought about the confrontation with Cara. How had he been so blind as to not see his cousin had befriended his Mortal? No matter, he'd made his vow and she'd promised not to say a word about his true identity to Sarah. He wondered why she had taken it upon herself to protect the young woman. Deciding to put that question aside, he had left her with the promise of visiting her again to talk.

The door opened and he could hardly breathe. A lovely vision stood before him. She must be a vision, for she surely could not be a true flesh and blood woman. The silk dress draped her body, leaving just the right amount to the imagination. The jade made her eyes shine and her skin gave off an ethereal glow. He suddenly wished that he could drag her to the Underground and lavish her with the attentions she deserved.

"Sarah, you look beautiful," he said breathlessly.

"Thank you," she replied. "You're looking good tonight, as well." Her eyes slid across his finely attired body. He was wearing a tuxedo and it made him look like a movie star. She always did have a thing for a man in a tux.

"Shall we?" he asked, holding out his arm to escort her to the car.

"Lead on," she replied, taking the proffered arm. She closed the door behind her and checked to make sure it locked. Satisfied that everything was secured, she allowed him to lead her to the shiny silver Lexus.

Opening her door, Ryan helped Sarah enter the car and waited until she was seated comfortably before he closed the door. He hopped in behind the steering wheel, started the engine, and put the car into gear. Pulling away from the curb, he stole one more glance at his beautiful companion. This was working out better than he could have even dreamed. When she became Fae, her beauty would never fade. It was a lucky man who found himself waking up next to her every day for eternity.

The car ride to the theatre went by pleasantly, as they found a steady stream of topics to keep the conversation flowing. Ryan soon found himself pulling up to the valet stand. He got out of the car and passed the keys and a large bill to the valet. The man took it with a smile and got into the driver's side. He gave an appraising look to the woman getting out of the passenger seat. One look at the driver told him that she was hands off. Driving away with a grin, he left Ryan to escort Sarah into the elegant building.

Sarah held in a gasp as she looked at the men and women milling around in the lobby. There were women in stylish dresses of every color of the rainbow. Sarah was happy that she spent a little bit more on her dress than she had planned. Each gloved hand was holding a long champagne flute. Ryan escorted her to the refreshment stand. They had some time before the curtain went up. He handed her a flute of her own and took one for himself.

"To the opera," Ryan toasted.

"To the opera," Sarah repeated, clinking his glass with hers.

The two of them sipped their champagne. Sarah smiled at her date's good taste. She may not be able to afford the best, but that didn't mean she couldn't appreciate good bubbly. Looking around, she saw many people that she recognized. It was like the who's who in her town. Millionaire summer homes dotted the lake. All of their owners seemed to be here tonight.

"Sarah, dear!" cried a very familiar voice, behind them. The couple turned to see an older version of Sarah approaching them. She was followed quickly behind by a tall, lithe, blond man.

"Mother!" Sarah exclaimed, embracing the older woman. "What are you doing here?"

"Gwen managed to get me some tickets to this thing while we were on location," Linda explained. "I was going to take you, but then you said you had plans tonight so I brought along this one."

"A poor replacement, I must say," teased Jeremy.

"Oh! Where are my manners? I'd like you to meet my date," Sarah introduced. "This is Ryan Kimball. Ryan, this is Jeremy and Linda Eden, my mother and step-father."

"Very pleased to meet you," Ryan stated, shaking the hands of Linda and Jeremy.

The two males got a good look at each other and everything in the room came to a halt. People were frozen in mid stride, some in the midst of conversation. Sarah and her mother looked like statues among the crowd. The surroundings became eerily quiet. Still, the two men didn't speak. They stood, staring at each other in wonderment.

"Diarmaid?" Ryan gasped, finally breaking the silence.

"Your Majesty?" Jeremy/Diarmaid replied, shocked. He swept into a deep bow.

"I can scarcely believe it," Ryan breathed.

"Aye," Jeremy/Diarmaid agreed, nodding dumbly.

"How many years has it been?" Ryan asked.

"About 5 score, give or take a few years" Jeremy/Diarmaid replied.

"Has it really been that long?" Ryan asked. The younger man nodded.

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy/Diarmaid asked.

"Why don't we save this conversation for another time," Ryan suggested, looking around at the frozen bodies surrounding them. He didn't like freezing time for long periods of time. You could never tell if something adverse might happen.

"Agreed," replied the younger Fae. "Meet me at the city park at midnight."

"That will be acceptable," Ryan stated. He flicked his wrist and the room sprang into motion. Conversations that had been halted began again in a cacophony of sound. People moved throughout the lobby of the grand theater.

"Nice to meet you, as well," said Linda, as if nothing had happened. "I look forward to getting a chance to learn all about you tomorrow."

"I forgot to tell you that my mother invited us to dinner tomorrow," explained Sarah, inwardly groaning at being caught in her own lie. "Would you be available to come?"

"Certainly," Ryan replied, smiling. "We should find our seats. It was a pleasure to meet you both."

"We'll see you both tomorrow," Linda said, allowing Jeremy to escort her to their own seats. Sarah noticed that her step-father was unusually quiet this evening. Perhaps he was still suffering from jet lag.

Sarah placed her hand in the crook of Ryan's arm and he led her to their seats in an intimate, private box. Looking around at the plush surroundings, Sarah was duly impressed. Ryan helped his date get seated and took the velvet covered seat next to hers. Next to each seat was a small table. Sarah set her glass down and opened her purse. Inside, she pulled out a small, ornate pair of opera glasses. She set the glasses on her lap and put her purse on the floor by her feet.

Ryan looked to the floor next to his seat. As he had ordered, there was a bottle of Dom Pérignon chilling in a bucket of ice. It had already been opened and he pulled it out of the ice to refill his glass. He asked Sarah if she would like more and she held out her own flute. She put the glass to her lips and allowed the fizzing liquid to pool on her tongue. Closing her eyes at the sensation, she swallowed the beverage.

The two of them made small talk until the lights dimmed. As always, Sarah felt excitement welling up inside of her when the orchestra began to play the opening notes of the operetta. Her eyes were riveted on the conductor as the notes of the Overture rang out into the house. The curtain went up, giving Sarah a chill as she watched the empty stage being transformed into Gabriel von Eisenstein's apartment.

As the Act went on, Ryan watched Sarah more than he watched the performance. She was beautiful, captivated by the music and magic below. Her eyes glimmered with exhilaration and his heart sped when he heard her laughter as Alfred took Eisenstein's place in jail. Before he knew it, the finale to the first act was coming to an end. Sarah applauded happily and looked to Ryan. She blushed to see him watching her so intently.

"So, my dear, how are you enjoying the performance?" he asked, pouring a little more champagne for the both of them. A server came with a small tray of hors d'oeuvres. Ryan thanked him briefly and returned his attention to Sarah.

"It's wonderful!" Sarah exclaimed. "I just love Anthony Sterling's portrayal of Eisenstein."

"I agree," replied Ryan, popping one of the delicious appetizers into his mouth. Sarah mimicked the action and both of them murmured their approval.

"The second Act is, by far, my favorite," Sarah commented.

"Mine, as well," remarked Ryan. "I admit that I'm anxious to see how well Danielle de Barbarac performs my personal favorite."

"Let me guess," replied Sarah. "Mein Heir Marques?"

"You would guess correctly, my dear," admitted Ryan.

The two shared a laugh and continued to talk until intermission had ended. Soon, the curtain rose on Act Two. Sarah found the ballroom to be almost as enchanting as the one where she lost her heart. She could still remember dancing with Jareth until that blasted clock caught her attention. For the first time in her life, Sarah found her attention taken off the stage as her mind replayed the ball she attended long ago. If she had not been so determined to find her brother, she would have happily stayed with him in that ballroom forever.

As applause rang out, Sarah shook thoughts of Jareth out of her mind. He had ten years to come to her. If he loved her, he would have come for her by now. Afraid to call on him out of fear of his rejection of her, she had waited for him to appear and take her back to the Underground. When that failed to happen, she realized that she needed to move on with her life. There was a perfectly nice gentleman at her side, tonight. He was here and Jareth was not. Resolved to forget the past, she took his hand as he led her out of the box and to his car.

The two of them chatted about the performance all the way back to Sarah's house. When they arrived, Ryan hurried over to the passenger side to let Sarah out at her curb. He walked her to her door and bent down to give her a goodnight kiss. Sarah had little experience with gentlemen. Most of the men she had dated would have pressed her to come inside, but not Ryan. Now, she felt unsure. Fumbling for the right words, Sarah asked Ryan inside for a nightcap. With a small smile, Ryan accepted and Sarah led him inside of her home.

"Feel free to have a seat," Sarah said, as she went to the kitchen to see what she had to offer.

Ryan looked around the small, but tasteful, home. Sarah's taste in art ran along the lines of Escher and Dali. Her poster of 'Relativity' hung on one wall, framed in a tasteful black metal frame. Next to it, hung a lithograph, 'Ascending and Descending.' An oil painting, 'The Persistence of Memory,' was on another wall. Ryan walked over to the familiar Escher lithograph and began to study it. It reminded him of an Escher inspired room within his son's castle. In truth, the room was rather new and Ryan hadn't had much time to truly explore the design.

"I've got scotch and soda or rum and cola. Do you have a preference?" Sarah asked, calling from the kitchen.

"Scotch and soda, please," he replied, still looking at the paintings.

Sarah prepared both drinks and carefully brought them into the living room. Spotting Ryan looking at her 'Relativity' poster, she carried the drinks to stand in front of the poster. Handing Ryan his scotch, she looked at the copy of the lithograph. As she sipped her drink, her mind drifted back to her wanderings within the castle beyond the Goblin City. If Ryan had taken the time to study Sarah, rather than the poster, he would have been intrigued. Her eyes were open in a vacant stare and her lips were turned up in a listless smile.

After a moment spent in silence, Sarah murmured, "I do believe in you. Yes, I do."

"What was that?" Ryan asked, turning to her. Sarah shook her head and laughed quietly.

"Sorry, I must be more tired than I thought," she apologized.

Ryan finished his drink quickly and set it down on a decorative table between the two Escher prints. Sarah mimicked his movements with a smile. She placed her small hand on his arm and led him to the soft cushions of her plush sofa. They sat down, facing each other. Sarah's eyes closed of their own volition as Ryan's face slowly approached hers. His lips lightly touched hers, sending cascades of tingles into her extremities. Sarah's arms wrapped around his neck and held him close to her. The only sounds were their breathing and the quiet moans from deep within her. His lips felt like silk under her own. When his tongue caressed her bottom lip, she opened her mouth and granted him access. Sarah felt him smile as he deepened the kiss.

Muscular arms pulled her into his lap as his hands explored her. Now, his groans were mingling with sounds she had never heard emitted from her throat. His warm, moist mouth was landing kisses on the pulse point of her neck. All she could do was bury her own face in his chest. A smell, spicy and exotic, filled her nostrils. Her pupils dilated and her head tipped back to give him access to the soft skin of her neck. Strong fingers pulled her chin forward as he looked into her glazed eyes.

"Sarah, dear," he whispered, realizing that he'd gone further than he had intended.

"Hmmm," she moaned.

"Come on, love, and awaken," he said, his voice becoming stronger. She blinked and her green eyes began to clear.

"I-I'm sorry," she apologized. "I don't know what came over me."

"It's perfectly fine, Sarah dear," he replied. "It is I who owes an apology to you. I can only blame my behavior on the pure intoxication of your beauty. I shall take my leave, now."

Sarah shifted off of his lap as he stood and lowered his hands to hers. She allowed him to help her stand and pull her into his embrace. He gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek and she escorted him to her door. They lingered, saying their goodbyes, before Ryan exited. Sarah watched him get into his car and drive away before closing the door. She slumped against it and rewound the last part of the evening in her mind. This was totally un-Sarah like. She didn't invite men into her house and then allow them to kiss her senseless on the couch. Oh, but what a kiss! Her eyes closed as she remembered the feel of his lips against hers. It was with that thought that she locked the door and headed to bed. It had been a most interesting night.

* * *

Trahaearn paced the small garden, waiting. Everything was going according to plan. Soon, his son would be the most powerful man in the Underground. He'd been grooming Cillian to take over the Underground since his birth. Trahaearn had missed his chance with Ryan's sister, Treasa, long ago. He'd even tried his chance at wooing Ryan's daughter, Birgitta. She'd rejected him to marry Fynn, the son of another nobleman. Every woman connected with the High King had avoided him, though he'd come close with Treasa's daughter, Kathryn. He'd made the mistake of introducing her to his own father, Sloane. Sloane, who'd been a widower for several years, fell instantly in love with the much younger woman. They formed an instant connection and got married. Shortly after, Trahaearn's half sister, Cara, was born.

It seemed like everyone, but Trahaearn, was destined to find their true love. He dabbled with several females before finally meeting Wynne. The day she agreed to marry him was the happiest day of his life. He was disappointed that his quest for power had come to an end, but vowed to make sure his children took up the cause. As luck would have it, he only had one child. Poor Wynne had died in childbirth. He only had one chance to get his son to a place of power. He couldn't wait long enough for that brat of a Crown Prince to get married and have a daughter. If he hadn't been approached with this most brilliant plan, his chance to gain power might have faded forever.

"Been waiting long?" asked a voice behind him.

"A while," replied Trahaearn. "How are you, Connelly?"

"I'm well," answered Connelly. "Have you begun making the arrangements?"

"Of course," Trahaearn scoffed. "Is your daughter ready?"

"Of course," Connelly replied, mimicking Trahaearn. "Are you sure that Ryan still doesn't suspect?"

"I'm positive," Trahaearn assured. "Before you ask, it's not been enough time for him to begin courting another female. Besides, we would have heard something."

"I'm sure you're correct," Connelly replied. "Still, I wish that this was done and that our families were in power already. It's a dangerous game we're playing."

"Everything will work out according to plan," Trahaearn guaranteed. "Just make sure that your daughter makes it to our ball. Once she's there, we'll make sure she gets what she needs to entice the King."

"I dare not stay long," Connelly stated. "We await your invitation."

With a flick of his wrist, the younger Fae created a crystal and used it to transport away from his co-conspirator. Trahaearn paced a few more steps before leaving the sanctity of the garden to finalize plans for his grand ball. Neither man noticed the strange shadow along the various flowers and shrubs. After Trahaearn left, the shadow solidified to form a small Goblin. The creature giggled mischievously before disappearing to report to his master.


	6. Reunion

**A/N:** Wow, I can't believe it's been about 5 months since the last time I updated this story. Shame on me. Here's the next installment. I've already started the next chapter, but don't expect it until September. As soon as I finish a couple of my other fics, I will start ramping this one up. Shout outs go to ForestLadyKatherine, J Luc Pitard, LittleMargarita, lonely 27, , notwritten, randomfan17, sakurastar14, sandy162, scifigeek10, and snowbirdyoukai. Thanks so much for your awesome reviews of chapter 5. A special thank you goes to Jane Owen for her motivational reviews and PM. I think I wrote more on this story the last two days than I have the last two months. **Remember – reviews make me happy and happy people update faster.**

**Disclaimer:** I've gone to the council and they said they only grant the rights to Labyrinth every 1,000 years. Only 975 more to go and then it'll be mine…mwah ha ha.

* * *

Ryan stepped into the park under the cover of darkness. A large obelisk loomed towards his right. He shivered as a northern breeze blew through the trees, cooling off the spring air. Walking towards it, he pulled his leather jerkin tighter to his body. Through the halo provided by the lone lamppost, Ryan could make out the silhouette of a man. He continued his slow, steady steps until he came upon the man standing by the obelisk.

"Your Majesty," said the man, bowing respectfully.

"Diarmaid," replied Ryan. He smiled at the younger man and took him into his embrace. It had been years since he had last seen him, before he fell in love with the Aboveground and everything Mortal.

"How have you been, grandfather?" asked Diarmaid.

"I've been well, young one," replied Ryan. "It's been so long. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great," said Diarmaid. "As you saw, I'm married. I have a wonderful wife and a beautiful step-daughter. I love her as if she were my own. Now, can you tell me what you are doing with my wife's only child?"

"I had no idea she was related to you," replied Ryan. He flicked his wrist and created a comfortable bench. Sitting down, he invited Diarmaid to join him. "You remember the chain of command in the Underground?"

"I believe so," Diarmaid agreed. "You are the High King, but even you have to answer to the Council."

"And within the council is the Closed Council," continued Ryan. "They are among the most powerful of the Underground."

"I remember," Diarmaid replied. "While this history lesson is interesting, what does it have to do with Sarah?"

"Fiery, as ever," Ryan remarked. "Just like your uncle."

"How is Jareth?" Diarmaid asked.

"He's well," Ryan replied. "His nose got a little out of joint when his labyrinth was bested, but he's recovered."

"Who in the Underground bested his labyrinth?" Diarmaid asked, awed. "I was under the impression that it was unbeatable."

"Who, indeed," Ryan chuckled. "Your step-daughter has the distinction of being the only champion over your uncle's labyrinth."

"Sarah?" Diarmaid gasped. "How in the hell did she discover the Underground. I've been so careful."

"Apparently, she wished away her brother in a pique of frustration," Ryan explained.

"That doesn't sound like Sarah," Diarmaid argued.

"Perhaps not as she is now, but the selfishness of adolescence can do strange things," Ryan replied. "Let us talk about that another time. We've gone astray from our original discussion. The Closed Council has deemed it necessary for me to find another bride."

"What?" Diarmaid cried. "Grandmother's only been gone for a little over a century."

"I know," Ryan agreed. "Still, that is what they have demanded and I must acquiesce."

"You've chosen Sarah," Diarmaid surmised. "Why?"

"She is a wonderful girl," Ryan espoused. "Being the Labyrinth's Champion not only makes her infamous and loved by many in the Underground, it makes her suitable for a royal marriage."

"She's Mortal," Diarmaid argued.

"That can be remedied," Ryan replied.

Diarmaid seemed to be out of things to say. How in the world was he going to explain all of this to Linda? He was lucky enough that she believed and accepted him. She was going to be furious when she learned about the High King's decision. Sarah, herself, was going to be quite angry when she found out his true identity. He couldn't imagine that she would have very fond memories of her time within the Underground. His uncle had been known for being quite cruel to his questers. He often allowed the poor devils to fall into an oubliette with no way out and refused to allow them to leave until their time had run out. He had to admire his beautiful step-daughter. To conquer the Labyrinth was a feat of excellence indeed.

"Why Sarah?" Diarmaid asked, once again. He was having a little trouble processing everything he had heard.

"You said so yourself, grandson," Ryan sighed. "She's beautiful. Can you imagine the High Queen she would make? Besides, being young and Mortal means fertility. It would be nice to have children in the castle again." 'And how fun would it be to create them,' he thought to himself. His mouth curved into a devilish smirk as he thought about his kiss with her earlier. It had been quite some time since he'd allowed himself to take pleasure in a woman.

"I don't think I like that look," Diarmaid commented. He felt a little ill at the thought of his grandfather bedding his sweet step-daughter.

"Ah, youth is wasted on the young," Ryan said in reply. Diarmaid rolled his eyes.

"What does Jareth have to say about all of this?" Diarmaid asked, changing the subject.

"Why is everyone so blasted concerned with Jareth's feelings about the matter?" Ryan fumed. "I'm doing this for him, too. If I have to step down, he'll have to take my place and then this will be his problem. I want Jareth to have what I had with your grandmother. He deserves better than to have to be forced into marriage with some young Fae just to take the Throne."

"But what will he think about you marrying his champion?" Diarmaid pressed.

"He'll learn to accept it," Ryan replied. "He never even mentions the girl, anymore. Most likely, he has completely forgotten her."

"Oh, grandfather," Diarmaid sighed. "The likelihood of Jareth forgetting the woman who beat him at his own game is slim to none. I can guarantee that he thinks of Sarah often. Probably with revenge on his heart. Please, do us all a favor and speak with him before this goes any further."

"I will talk to him about it before I marry the woman," Ryan promised. "If he cannot live with it and chooses to find a bride for himself, I will step down and away from Sarah."

"I still don't like the idea of Sarah's heart being toyed with," Diarmaid grumbled. "She's a sweet girl and deserves a man who will love her like I love her mother."

"I could love her," Ryan replied.

"Your Majesty, you only get that kind of love once," Diarmaid argued. "Yours died with the High Queen."

"A person may love in many different ways," Ryan reasoned. Diarmaid opened his mouth for a rebuttal and Ryan stopped him with a hand. "I understand your argument and I respect it, lad. I wish that the Lady would find her true love, as well, but, if she comes with me and shares my life, she will be loved and revered. After all, she will be giving up everything to save a world she may not even remember."

Diarmaid had nothing else to say. The discussion was closed and Ryan's mind was made up. At least he had gotten the man to promise to bring this up with Jareth before he married the young woman. The last thing Sarah needed was to contend with his uncle's famous temper. Diarmaid was sure that Jareth would take any chance he could get to exact his revenge on the Champion of his Labyrinth. The idea that the Goblin King could love anyone, let alone the woman who conquered his Labyrinth, was so absurd to Diarmiad that he couldn't even entertain the thought.

The two Fae took another moment to catch up before calling it a night. Diarmaid became Jeremy once again and tried desperately to figure out how to bring this up to his wife. He could feel the weight of his Mortal life beginning to crack just when he had finally felt he belonged. An unknown clock seemed to be ticking away the seconds before it was over. All because his step-daughter was victorious over his uncle's labyrinth and his grandfather had the need to have the best of everything. It was enough to give a pixie a headache!

* * *

"Kingy, Kingy," came the voice of Jareth's Goblin spy.

"Everyone out!" Jareth ordered. All of the Goblins began leaving the Throne Room, including the Goblin spy. "Not you!" When the room was cleared, he began tapping his riding crop against his leg. "Report."

"I see Lord Trahearn talkin' to Lord Connelly," replied the Goblin.

"And?" urged Jareth.

"Dey talk 'bout High Kingy," elaborated the Goblin. "Lord Trahearn tell Lord Connelly dat High Kingy not find new wife. Lord Connelly act scared. Lord Trahearn tell him get daughter to ball. Plan to en-ent-entease High King."

"Do you mean entice?" Jareth probed.

"Dat's what I said," replied the Goblin.

"Did they say anything else?" Jareth asked.

"Dat's it," replied the Goblin.

"Good work, Widget," Jareth praised. "I want you to keep an eye on Trahearn. I want to know his every move."

"Aye, Sire," replied Widget, bowing clumsily. He left Jareth to fulfill his assignment.

Jareth sat back on the Throne and began to ponder the information he had been given. The only sound in the room was the tapping of his crop against the leather of his knee-high boot. With his free hand, he conjured a crystal. Fitting neatly on the tip of his fingers, it was empty and waiting for his spell. With a little concentration, Jareth sent a message to Shaun. Tapping the top of the sphere, he added an encoding spell should it become intercepted. Satisfied, he blew on the crystal and sent it floating towards its destination.

* * *

Dinsdale was tired of following the High King. Though it wasn't his business, he didn't think that the High King should be devoid of privacy. If he wanted to court a female Mortal, why not let him? Mortals weren't his cup of tea, but he didn't see anything wrong with those who did enjoy their company. There were many other, much more important, tasks he could have been assigned. Besides, he was getting nowhere with this constant surveillance. As soon as he thought he located Ryan, the magical trail would change and lead him into an entirely different direction. He was tricky, that's for sure.

Just before he was ready to call it a night, he noticed a completely different trail of magic. It felt familiar, but Dinsdale couldn't place it. The colors were almost a rusty red with some traces of silver. It smelled of cinnamon and, perhaps, a hint of cloves. Whatever it was, the source was from a powerful lineage. The magic almost reminded him of the High King, but it wasn't quite right to be his trail.

Dinsdale gave a little shrug at the puzzling trail and decided to follow it to satisfy his own curiosity. At least it would keep him busy for awhile before he had to go and report back to Shaun. Levitating slightly, he allowed himself to float along the strange trail. He barely noticed his surroundings as he let himself give into the thrill of the chase. The sky was almost completely hidden in darkness with the new moon. The cool air blew through his hair and he shivered against it. He wouldn't be able to continue following the trail much longer before he was forced to return to the Underground.

It wasn't until he came upon the quiet park that he realized he wasn't alone in the dark. There were two figures cloaked under the cover of night. The magic trail ended at one of the two silhouettes. An aura of power clung to the area. Dinsdale quickly hid himself in amongst the trees and tried hard to hear what they were saying. With a smirk, he realized that he had stumbled upon his original target. The High King was definitely here in this park with some unknown Fae. His companion was definitely male and seemed to be in an intense conversation with Ryan.

"_She's a sweet girl and deserves a man who will love her like I love her mother," _argued the stranger. Dinsdale wrinkled his brow as he tried to solve the mystery of the second man. His voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it.

"_I could love her," _Ryan replied.

"_Your Majesty, you only get that kind of love once," _the stranger pointed out._ "Yours died with the High Queen."_

"_A person may love in many different ways," _Ryan countered_. "I understand your argument and I respect it, lad. I wish that the Lady would find her true love, as well, but, if she comes with me and shares my life, she will be loved and revered. After all, she will be giving up everything to save a world she may not even remember."_

The two men fell silent before beginning to chat about mundane topics. No matter how much he tried, Dinsdale could not identify the second male. He waited until they left before transporting back to the Underground with his report. It would be nice to actually have something new to say for once.

* * *

Sarah's night was anything but restful. Tossing and turning, she weathered nightmare after nightmare. In one, she was back in the Escher inspired room at Jareth's castle. He was looking to her with weary eyes, longing for her to take the crystal. This time, she knew there was no baby to save. She wanted to take his gift and have her dreams come true, even if it meant never returning to the Above. Just before she was about to accept, a raven appeared and knocked the orb out of Jareth's hand. A cry of anguish escaped her lips as she saw the Goblin King fall backwards into the abyss.

Another nightmare featured the time in the tunnels when she had been sure Jareth was about to kiss her. He was leaning over her, flirting shamelessly, and she was about to tilt her head up and press her lips to his. In her dream, she could even smell his unique smell of spice and musk. Their lips drew closer and closer until a voice interrupted them. The two would-be lovers turned to see Ryan standing in the tunnel. Anger rolled off of him in waves and Jareth moved to shield Sarah with her body. While the two men were arguing, Sarah had time to see that Ryan was dressed much like Jareth. With a flick of his wrist, Ryan sent Jareth sprawling across the cavern. He grabbed Sarah and pulled her close to his side. A crystal appeared in the darker man's hand and he hurled it down the tunnel. The cleaners appeared and Ryan disappeared with Sarah into a hidden passage just as the giant metal weapon destroyed the Goblin King.

It was from this last dream that Sarah finally woke, sweating and with tears wetting her cheeks. Turning her head to the artificial light emanating from her bedside clock, she realized it was still early. Not that it mattered; Sarah knew that she would be getting no more sleep this night. The raven haired woman sat up in her bed and tried to shake the last of the bad dreams from her mind. After finally getting to her feet, she stretched her arms to the ceiling. She padded into the bathroom and splashed cool water on her heated face.

As she dried her face, she tried to figure out what her dreams meant. Was her psyche trying to tell her that she was making the wrong decision? If it was, she had to keep reminding herself that Jareth was unattainable. Ryan was here, now. She needed to give him a fair chance. He deserved that much from her. In fact, she could feel herself becoming more attached to him each time she was with the man. Perhaps, one day, she could even fall in love with him and finally put her dreams of being with Jareth to bed.

The most puzzling thing about her dreams was the idea of Ryan having magic. His state of dress was like something out of another era. It was almost as if her mind was comparing him to Jareth. 'They are nothing alike,' Sarah reasoned. Ryan was a Mortal man, not a Fae like Jareth. Sure, they may have some things in common. They both exuded sexuality and could make her pulse race. They also both had an arrogance about them and a confidence that was almost overwhelming. That's where the similarities ended. Sarah had done her research on the fair folk. Jareth was the epitome of everything she had studied. He was light skinned, blond, and quite slim. Ryan was almost the exact opposite. He was olive skinned, dark haired, and muscular.

This brooding was getting her nowhere. Left to her own devices, the lovely young woman would just continue to spin. She had no experience with this sort of problem. Sarah needed to talk to someone who could help her sort out her feelings. An expert in the field of relationships, if you will. Walking to the phone, Sarah began to dial the number of her only option. It rang a few times before connecting.

"This better be an emergency," groaned a sleepy voice on the other end. Sarah could have kicked herself. It was only 5:00 in the morning. Of course, all sane people would still be asleep at this hour.

"I'm sorry, Amy," Sarah groveled. "I guess I didn't realize how early it was. Go back to sleep. This can wait until later."

"Sarah?" Amy asked, finally beginning to truly awaken. "What's up?"

"Nothing big," Sarah replied. "Call me when you get up for real."

"I'm up," Amy said. "What's going on?"

"I just had a bad night," Sarah reluctantly explained.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Amy asked.

"Why don't you meet me for lunch and we can talk then," Sarah suggested. "It'll be on me for waking you up so early."

"Sounds good," Amy replied. "I'll see you at the Main Street Diner for lunch."

"Thanks, Amy," Sarah said. "See you later."

"Anytime, kid," Amy replied, hanging up the phone. If everything went well, perhaps she could get another hour of sleep before having to get up for work. Living the Mortal life was a lot harder than it looked. With a sigh, she closed her eyes and tried to get back to sleep.


	7. Out of the Bag

**A/N:** My dear, patient readers, how I've missed you! For those who have wondered where I've been, the answer can be found at my homepage. I'll not bore you with the details here, but, suffice to say, I've been very busy lately. I hope this chapter can make up, at least a little, for my absence. A very special thanks goes out to Rising Phonenix, ForeverisGone13, SexyAvalonPriestess, Jane Owen, Bowie'sMistress, Operaphantomgrl, randomfan17, notwritten, and scifigeek10 for their encouraging reviews from the last chapters. **Remember – reviews make me happy and happy people update faster.**

**Disclaimer: **I only own a hamster named Jareth. Too bad he doesn't grant wishes.

* * *

Sarah felt more nervous about tonight's dinner than she thought possible. This was the first time her mother had met one of her beaus and it felt like a momentous occasion. Would Ryan still want to be with her once he had spent time with her mother? Many people in Sarah's life had judged her based on the character of her mother. Her mother had left her father for a younger man so all of the boys in her school had assumed that she would be an easy lay. The girls in her school had been worried that she would steal their boyfriends. Of course, none of that was true and most were relieved when she did not live up to their expectations.

Tonight, she had chosen to wear something a little more upscale than she usually preferred. Her mother was forever sending her designer clothes in her attempts to help Sarah "come out of her shell." She was wearing a John Galliano original from Dior's "Anything Goes" line. It was a classic look to mark the designer's 50th anniversary. Her mother had gone to the spring fashion show and immediately sent back some of the pieces she thought would look lovely on the younger woman. Sarah had to admit that her mother had the better fashion sense. The ensemble looked as if it had been made for the woman. She looked mature, but not matronly.

Giving herself one more look in the mirror, she left her bedroom to answer the door. Ryan stood on her doorstep, looking attractive in his Armani suit. Sarah couldn't help the grin that adorned her face. An equally impressed smirk lit up the face of her companion. A crimson blush appeared on Sarah's face as she saw the heat in Ryan's eyes. She hadn't felt such a seductive glance since that peach induced fantasy all those years ago. He looked as if he could devour her and satiate her every need. The thought gave her a tiny shiver of anticipation and she found she had to mentally force herself to close the door behind her.

"You're looking lovely, this evening," Ryan said finally, fully aware of her bedroom thoughts.

"Likewise," Sarah replied. She moved out of the way to allow him to open her car door.

"Handsome, my dear," Ryan corrected her as she slipped into the car. "Men are never lovely."

"Oh, my mistake," she teased. "You're looking marvelously handsome tonight."

"That's better," Ryan said with a grin.

After he made sure she was comfortably ensconced in the car, he got behind the wheel. He leaned towards her and gave her a quick kiss on the tip of her nose. Her giggles made him smile as he pointed the Lexus in the direction of town. The couple fell into an easy rhythm of conversation. Sarah described what it was like growing up with her famous mother. Ryan seemed interested, but not fascinated, as was her experience with other men. Those men had become absorbed in the idea that they were dating someone one degree away from stardom. They placed high expectations upon her shoulders and then blamed her when she couldn't live up to them. That was when Sarah had thought about her own experience with a certain Goblin King. He had said that he had exhausted himself living up to her expectations, but Sarah hadn't understood until she'd been on the receiving end.

Sarah took a deep breath when they reached the restaurant. Ryan pulled the Lexus up to the valet station and stepped out of the car. The valet took the keys and then waited for Ryan to help Sarah exit the vehicle. The couple watched the car drive off and Ryan offered his arm to Sarah. She took it with a smile and they made their way into the restaurant. After giving the maitre'd the name of their party, they were led through the restaurant to an exclusive area with high backed booths giving patrons a sense of privacy.

"Hi mom," Sarah said as they came to the table.

"Hi Sweetie," Linda gushed.

"Hey Jeremy," Sarah said, turning to her mother's husband.

"Hey Sar," Jeremy replied.

Ryan helped Sarah slide into the booth next to her mother and then sat down himself. Sarah made the introductions again. Sarah was so nervous that she didn't notice the look of warning shot towards the younger male. The two couples made small talk as the drinks were ordered. Linda was thrilled for her daughter. It was obvious that the man was of good stock. He was perfectly groomed, tailored nicely, and carried himself in a way that let people know he was in charge. It was a good change of pace for the young brunette. Linda had often been worried for her daughter that she would never meet a nice man and settle down. Of course, she wanted better for her little girl than the life Linda had landed. Sure, Robert was a nice man, but she didn't love him. In reality, she never would have married him if she hadn't already been pregnant with Sarah. Her daughter was special and deserved so much more.

"So, Mom, any new projects for you?" Sarah asked.

"Jeremy and I are in negotiations for a new movie," Linda replied.

"It's a modern retelling of A Midsummer Night's Dream," Jeremy explained. Sarah's flinch did not go unnoticed by the young Fae. He shot Ryan a glance, which promptly went ignored by the older man.

"Sounds interesting," Sarah said, her smile not quite meeting her eye. Ever since her time in the Labyrinth, she hadn't been able to look at that work by the Bard in the same way.

"Which parts are you being considered for?" asked Ryan with an amused smile.

"I will be playing Titania to his Oberon," Linda said proudly.

"Of course, they've gone and changed the names to make them a little more modern," Jeremy hastily added.

"What did they change them to?" Sarah asked, making a face of disgust.

The whole idea sounded absurd. How could someone just go and change the names of the Fairy High King and Queen? Sarah wondered if there was a High King. She certainly didn't think to ask Jareth while she was running his Labyrinth. Now, she supposed she would never get the chance. Perhaps the Bard knew more than people thought and Oberon really existed. That was definitely an interesting idea.

"Tanya and Ron," Linda replied. Hard as she might, she couldn't hide the tinge of aversion she had for the writers who would change Shakespeare.

"Oh, mother," Sarah sighed.

"Sounds interesting," Ryan remarked. The older Fae caught the eyes of the younger and he smirked.

With a look of warning, Jeremy turned back to Linda. "Still, it's a good script…despite the changes."

Linda seemed to be appeased at his remark. The food arrived and Sarah couldn't have been happier for a change in topic. These discussions always led to Linda questioning why Sarah gave up her dreams of being an actress. What could she say? She grew up and put away such childish notions? That, once she lived her fairytale, she could never return to pretend? The only thing she could do was tell her mother that things had changed. How's that for a copout? Still, she wasn't about to tell her mother about what happened when she was fifteen. Not unless she wanted to become committed.

"This is delicious, isn't it sweetie," Linda commented to her daughter. Sarah nodded and took another bite. "It's very low-cal, not that my Sarah ever has to worry about that. She's always had quite the lovely figure, doesn't she Ryan." Sarah practically choked on her salmon as her mother looked pointedly at her beau.

"Quite," Ryan agreed, much to the consternation of the younger man. He glared at his grandfather and cleared his throat.

"So, Sarah, where are you off to next?" he asked, once again skillfully changing the subject.

Sarah gave him a grateful smile. "I'm supposed to go to Russia to cover the upcoming elections."

The conversation turned to politics. In many other settings, this may have been a much more difficult topic. However, Sarah was happy to discuss anything that was not her love life. Sarah and Jeremy dominated the discussion, leaving Linda to observe her daughter's new beau without distraction. It became obvious, pretty quickly, that Ryan was rather uninformed of American and Russian politics. Not that this was concerning, it was just interesting. Even Linda, who rarely watched any news outside of Entertainment Tonight, knew who was running. Still, there was something different about the man. She couldn't put her finger on it, but her curiosity was peaked.

"Ryan, what is it you said you did?" Linda asked innocently, taking a bite of her roll.

"I don't believe the subject has come up," Ryan replied. "I'm the CEO of Majestic Financial. We specialize in overseeing several smaller financial companies."

"Majestic Financial," Linda repeated, the inflection in her voice revealing her attempt at recalling anything about the company.

"It's a rather new company, I believe," Jeremy interjected, looking pointedly at Ryan.

"That's correct, sir," Ryan replied with a smirk.

"I don't believe I've ever heard of it," Linda continued, skeptically. "What are some of the companies you represent?"

"Oh, we have several that we manage," Ryan replied.

"How long do you plan to be in town?" Jeremy interpolated. He was desperately trying to help his grandfather out. Wishing he were anywhere but here, he looked at his wife. She could be difficult when curious. Sort of like a dog with a bone. She wouldn't let go until she was completely satisfied.

Ryan smiled at the save. "I'm here on business that could take a few weeks. I'll know more of a definite timetable soon, though."

"Where are you from?" Linda asked. Her plate of food was left forgotten in front of her as she focused on the man in front of her.

"Here and there," Ryan said, vaguely.

"The accent is English, isn't it?" Linda asked.

"My father was a very successful company president," he explained. "We traveled quite a bit around Europe."

"Interesting," Linda remarked.

"Very," Sarah agreed, taking his hand and giving it a comforting squeeze.

"And how is it that a successful bachelor like you isn't married already?" Linda continued on.

"Mother!" Sarah exclaimed, uncomfortable with her mother's grilling. "What in the hell has gotten into you?"

"That's alright, Sarah," Ryan replied. "She's just looking out for her baby girl."

"Well?" Linda asked, ignoring her daughter's protest.

"I was married once," Ryan admitted. "She passed on some time ago."

"I'm sorry," Linda said with a sympathetic smile.

"We had a great marriage and two wonderful children," Ryan explained. "Though, I miss her, we packed a wonderfully full life into such a short amount of time."

"Children?" Linda asked, pushing onward.

"Yes, mother," Sarah answered for him. "He has a son and a daughter. They're both grown and out of the house."

"Exactly how old are you?" Linda asked Ryan, narrowing her eyes.

Before he could answer, Jeremy's elbow connected with Linda's glass of red. It tumbled into her lap, splashing the juice of the fermented grapes all over her expensive dress. All thoughts of pursuing her line of questioning left as she desperately tried to dab at the growing stain. Quickly excusing herself, she ran to the restaurant's bathroom. With a hurried apology, Sarah soon followed.

"Many thanks, grandson," Ryan stated when the two men were alone.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Jeremy sighed.

"What is there to be worried about?" Ryan asked, shrugging.

Jeremy took a long drink from his glass before speaking. "Have you told her anything?" Ryan looked down at his own drink. "You haven't. I told you, I don't want to see my stepdaughter hurt. Not by you; not by Jareth; not by anyone. Please don't put me in the position where I have to be the one to tell her."

"I will tell her when the time is right and not a moment before," Ryan replied. "You will _not_ interfere." His nostrils flared at his indignation. How dare this young pup threaten him?

"We are not in the Underground, Your Majesty," Jeremy stated. "With all due respect, you have no power over me."

Before Ryan could reply, he saw the two women returning from the bathroom. There was a rather large stain on the older woman's dress, though it was not as dark as it had been. Sarah sat back down next to Ryan. Both women looked unhappy and Ryan wondered what had happened in the restroom prior to their return. Sarah pushed the rest of her dinner away from her and looked at Jeremy. The younger Fae gave her a sympathetic smile and she simply nodded in their unvoiced conversation.

"We really should be going," Sarah said, her voice strained. "I'm sorry Jeremy. Thank you for the lovely evening."

"It's quite alright, my dear," Jeremy replied. The waiter came over to collect their plates. "We are ready for the check."

"I'll be right back with that, sir," said the waiter.

The young man left to do as he was bid and the table fell into an uncomfortable silence. Tension from all parties was thick and made the waiting all the more awkward. Time seemed to slow until the waiter finally came back with the bill in hand. Jeremy looked it over and placed it, along with a credit card, back into the leather bound case. He gave it to the waiter and looked at his stepdaughter.

"You don't have to stay, Sarah," Jeremy said, stealing a glance at his angry wife. He was definitely going to hear about this later.

"If you're sure," she replied, looking over at her mother. The woman refused to look at her daughter. Sarah sighed heavily and stood. Ryan put his arm around her waist, giving her comfort in the gesture. She smiled at him with gratitude.

"Thank you, Jeremy," Ryan stated. "It was very nice to meet both of you. Perhaps we might do this again another time."

With that, the couple left the restaurant. Ryan helped Sarah into the car and made sure she was comfortably ensconced before getting in behind the wheel. Debating on whether or not to bring it up, they drove in silence. Sarah looked out the window, thinking about what had just taken place in the restaurant. Unfortunately, this feeling of resentment towards her mother was nothing new. They hadn't spent more than a few hours together in the last five years without getting into an argument over something. They were just too different in many ways and alike in others.

"I'm sorry, Ryan," Sarah said, at last.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ryan asked.

"My mother knows how to push my buttons," Sarah explained with a sigh.

"You don't seem particularly close," Ryan ventured.

"That's pretty apparent, isn't it?" she replied. "She left us when I was ten. Until I turned fifteen, I idolized the woman. When I went to visit, she never put down any rules. She was the cool parent and I thought she was great. It didn't hurt that she had become a famous stage star by the time I turned thirteen. My father was always telling me what to do and how to behave. I began acting like a spoiled brat. Then my stepmother came along. UGH! I treated her so badly because I thought she was trying to take the place of my mother. Karen was a much better mother to me than Linda could have ever been. Of course, I couldn't see that. All I saw was an interloper. When I was fifteen, I went through some changes and really took a look at myself. What I saw wasn't pretty and I vowed to change. I mended fences with Karen and my father, stopped thinking of myself over everyone else, and, most important, I took off the rose colored glasses where my mother was concerned. That's when I stopped being her biggest fan and she decided that I wasn't fun to have around anymore. Since then, our relationship has been…strained. I love her, but I don't always like her."

"Unfortunately, we cannot choose our family," Ryan sympathized. "You just have to play with the cards you are dealt."

"You sound like you've had a similar experience," Sarah replied.

"My father, Arliss, was a fair man," Ryan stated. "However, he held very high expectations and had trouble expressing affection for me. From the time I was young, he would tell me of his expectations of me and I knew I would have no choice but to live up to them. It wasn't until I was grown that I learned of his pride for the man I became. For a long time, I disliked him and tried hard to distance myself from, what I believed to be, his tyranny. It wasn't until I had children of my own that I realized the fear that must have been inside him. I was an only child; his one chance to leave a legacy. He was terrified that somehow he'd do something wrong and I would get hurt. I vowed that I would never be like my father, but I sometimes find myself holding high expectations of my children."

"I think all parents have big dreams for their children," Sarah remarked.

"Indeed," Ryan agreed, as he pulled the silver Lexus up to the curb.

Ryan exited his vehicle feeling strangely lightened by his confession. Even his late wife had never learned that secret. How was it just spending mere days with Sarah made him want to tell her his every confidence? She was definitely a very special woman. Forever with her would never be boring. He hurried over to the passenger side and opened the door for his lady. Smiling up at him, she accepted his hand as she left the supple leather seat. His arm wound around her waist as he escorted her back to her home.

"Thank you for a lovely evening," Ryan said as they reached her door.

"I'm not sure lovely is a word to describe this evening," Sarah quipped.

"You are lovely enough to make up for anything," Ryan replied.

Sarah blushed at the compliment. "Thank you."

"Would you care to have dinner with me in two days' time?" asked Ryan, his hand moving from her waist to hold her hand.

"That would be nice," Sarah replied.

Ryan looked deep into Sarah's jade eyes, memorizing every feature. He lifted her hand to his lips and placed a kiss upon its back. Turning it over, he dropped another kiss into her palm. Sarah's eyes closed at the sensations he created within her. With no further word, he smiled and walked back to his car. A feeling of disappointment crept into her heart when she opened her eyes to his retreating back. Turning towards the door, she slipped her key into the lock and turned the tumblers. She walked in her house, closed the door, and leaned against it.

The ringing of the doorbell startled her. Looking through the peephole, she saw Ryan standing again on her step. She opened the door and gave him a quizzical look. Without saying a word, he took her into his embrace and lowered his head to hers. As soon as their lips touched, Sarah felt a passion, unlike any she'd known, enflame within her. The kiss ended quickly, much too quickly for Sarah's liking, and she soon found herself, once again, staring at his retreating back. Too stunned to say anything, she walked back into her apartment in a daze.

* * *

For the first time in weeks, Shaun was looking forward to a little time alone. He flopped down in his favorite chair, its seat holding the indentation of his rump from so much use. A fire burned in the hearth, basking the room in a flickering glow. The pop of the embers was comforting as Shawn settled down to rejoice in his favorite pastime, reading Aboveground literature. Though Fae writers were interesting, nothing could compare to the imagination of Humanity. That was their magic, he supposed.

Opening the book, he soon became engrossed with the plight of Jean Valjean. He had just come upon the death of Fantine when the doors to his library burst open. Standing suddenly, the large book hit the floor with a thud. Trahaearn stomped through the door, his dark mood apparent in his stance. Shaun, for his part, was able to maintain his kingly carriage. Still, he was more than a little intimidated by the blusterous man before him.

A staring match ensued before Trahaearn finally said, "Well?"

"Well what?" asked Shaun. He knew he was playing with fire, but he still couldn't help stoking the flame.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" shouted the older Fae.

"Ah, the High King's challenge," Shaun said, as if the notion had just come to him. Trahaearn nodded and gave a rather impressive eye roll. "I've not heard anything new since the last time you inquired."

"You've heard nothing?" Trahaearn asked, his voice rising in incredulity.

"Nothing," Shaun repeated.

"How is it that you've been on the case for days and have no news other than Ryan has been sensed sniffing around the Mortal realm?" Trahaearn asked.

"Look here, just what are you insinuating?" Shaun asked in return. His nostrils flared as his annoyance turned into outrage.

"I'm just wondering where your loyalty lies," Trahaearn replied, rising to the challenge.

Shaun, refusing to get into a pissing match with the other Fae, decided to back down. Trahaearn may be a bully, but he still had some very powerful friends on the Council. Sighing heavily, he said, "I have my best man following Ryan. I'm confident that I shall find your answers by the weeks end."

"See that you do," Trahaearn demanded, a poking finger sinking into the sensitive flesh of Shaun's chest.

The younger Fae's eyes closed as he attempted to compose himself. When he opened them, the infuriating man was gone. Shaun let out his breath in a sigh and began to pace as he contemplated the position in which he found himself. He'd only made one circuit when the door suddenly opened once again. Bracing himself for another fight, Shaun turned to face the intruder when he found himself face to face with Dinsdale. The man looked excited, well as excited as he would ever get. Shaun dreaded the news he was about to receive.

"What have you found?" Shaun asked.

"Our High King is definitely courting a Mortal female," Dinsdale proclaimed.

"We have suspected as much," Shaun replied. "Go on."

"I again followed His Majesty to the Above," Dinsdale explained. "Just as I was about to come back to the Underground with another disappointing report, I felt the pull of another Fae's magic. I followed it to its source and soon found myself in a Mortal park. Hiding myself amongst the trees, I was able to observe the meeting of two Fae. One of the two was the High King, though his companion remains unknown. They talked of His Majesty's feelings for a young Mortal female. It seems that his companion is the girl's father, which may speak to her having a partial Fae background. Before I could learn more, the two men left and I came straight here."

"You're sure of everything you heard?" Shaun asked.

"Absolutely," Dinsdale replied.

"Good work, man," Shaun praised. "Continue to follow this latest development. At least we now have his location."

Dinsdale nodded and left to continue his work. Shaun resumed his pacing as his mind filled with worry for his sovereign. It was only a matter of time before he had to report this latest development. How much longer before they knew exactly who Ryan was courting? There was only one thing to do. He was going to have to inform the Goblin King. Jareth would be the only one capable of protecting the High King. Concentrating, his hand soon held a smooth, round crystal. With a little focus, he placed a spell inside containing the new information. A tap to its side encrypted the information and it was soon floating towards its destination. Taking a deep breath, Shaun settled himself back into his comfortable chair to read. There was nothing more he could do.

* * *

The ringing of the phone caught Sarah's attention. "Hello."

"Hey, Sarah," came the voice of her best friend.

"Hi, Amy," Sarah's dazed voice answered.

Amy became concerned at the change in her friend. "Is everything alright?"

Sarah shook off the effects of the kiss. "Sorry, Amy. Just had a long night."

"Want to talk about it?" Amy asked, sympathy creeping into her voice. She knew how difficult it was to have Linda Eden for a mother. She'd been with Sarah for a long time, watching over her. Seeing the disappointment in the younger woman's eyes every time she came back from a visit was always difficult for Amy.

Sarah yawned. "I think my bed is calling me. Why don't we talk about it, tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow!" Amy exclaimed. "That's why I was calling. How about we have a spa day, just you and me?"

"Sounds like fun," Sarah replied.

"Sweet!" Amy cried. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at ten."

"See you then," Sarah agreed, laughing at her friend's teenage vernacular. "Bye."

"Bye, Sarah," Amy replied.

Sarah hung up the phone, having no other plan than to settle down into her bed and finally relax. Unfortunately, once she looked into her living room with open eyes, she realized that her plans were not meant to be. Dancing around the room was a gaggle of goblins. The smell of ale hit her nose, causing her to wave her hand in front of her face.

"What is going on here?" she asked, raising her voice to be heard over the music.

"Party," grunted one inebriated Goblin. Sarah winced as his ale sloshed over the sides of his cup and onto her carpet. At least no one else would see it.

"I can see that," Sarah sighed. "Why are you having a party here…tonight…in my house?"

"Always a party when High King visits," said another.

"HOLD IT!" Sarah shouted. All movement in the room ceased. "Daggle, explain…now."

"The High King never comes to the castle," Daggle replied. "When he does, we's always has a party."

"Though, it ain't the same when no one's yellin'," insisted Arizal.

"Yelling?" asked Sarah, rubbing her fingers over the bridge of her nose.

"Yeah," replied Daggle. "The King yells stuff like…"

"Cretins! I shall bog the lot of you if you don't shut up!" recited the Horde.

"We's may be simple creatures, but we's loves the High King," explained Ziggy.

"What does the High King have to do with you having a party here?" asked an exasperated Sarah.

"You's should know. You's has been with him this very evening," Ziggy replied.

"What?" growled Sarah, her eyes narrowing as she began to get the picture.

"He even kissed ya," chimed in Daggle, giggling madly.

"Are you telling me that the man I've been seeing is not only a Fae, but the High King?" Sarah ground out, her voice rising in pitch with every word. Many of the Goblins took cover, knowing that she looked as if she were about to explode. They didn't want to be around when she did.

"Uh, yeah?" answered Ziggy, unsure if that was an answer that was going to get him bogged.

"Son of a bitch!" Sarah swore, as the truth hit her like a ton of bricks. She began pacing in a fury. A stream of obscenities poured forth from her mouth.

"Oooooo," sang a few of the Goblins, impressed by the torrent of swearing.

Sarah turned on the group of Goblin spectators. "How is it that you were able to figure it out, but I couldn't see through the glamour?"

"Easy," proclaimed one of the Goblins.

"We smelled him," added another.

Daggle took pity on the confused Mortal. "Ya see, Goblins have a great sense of smell." Sarah snorted, thinking of Didymus and his nose.

"'Tis true, milady," chimed a very familiar voice. Sarah turned to see the small terrier standing in her living room. He must have heard her thoughts calling him and came to investigate.

"Hello, Didymus," Sarah greeted her old friend.

"Milady," Didymus responded with a bow.

"What am I going to do?" she pondered aloud.

"She's being courted by da High King," said Sniggles, seeing the confused expression adorning the tiny Knight's face.

"Milady!" exclaimed Didymus, his voice full of awe. "'Tis an honor to be associated with such a being as His Majesty. Congratulations!"

"I'm not sure congratulations are in order," Sarah cautioned. "Why would the High King be courting me?"

"You are a beautiful, young maiden," Didymus offered. "Not to mention your courage."

Sarah blushed at the compliment, but shook her head. "There must be something more."

"More?" asked Didymus.

"More?" asked Ziggy,

"More?" chimed in the horde.

"I'm just going to have to play along until I get some answers," Sarah said, her journalistic curiosity asserting itself. Seeing the large number of eyes on her, she decided to change the subject and make her plans in secret. "Now, how about a movie?"

"Yay!" exclaimed the horde.

"Milady, thou art wise as thou art beautiful," Didymus declared.

"Alrighty then," Sarah said. "Sleeping Beauty or Snow White?"

A mild argument broke out as the various merits of both Disney films were bantered about. Finally, Sarah ended it by inserting one of the tapes into her VCR and pushed play. Soon, strains of familiar music began to waft through the air. The gang settled into a trance-like state as the story of the beautiful girl and her seven friends played to the captivated audience. Sarah's mind continued on her own thoughts of the evening's revelations. She had to admit that there was a small part of her that was leaping for joy at the chance of having another adventure in the Underground. Perhaps, she might even get to see Jareth again before this was all over. Just the thought of being near the Goblin King made her smile. Things were already starting to look up. Now, what to do with Ryan?

* * *

* For updates, thoughts, and more, check out my homepage (the link is on my profile).

** Edit (3/14): Apparently, Fanfiction is having some problems again. The link to my homepage is spartiechicwords(.)wordpress(.)com.


End file.
